A New Path
by innocence2652
Summary: Harry defeated Voldemort. On his way to return the Elder wand to Dumbledore's grave, he is attacked. He apparates away but ends up in America injured surrounded by the Cullens. Will be slash - Pairing Draco/Edward/Harry. Will have mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - This story will contain slash. It is Harry/Draco/Edward. It will have m/m so if that is not your thing, please hit reverse and back out. I will note on chapters that will have lemons if you wish to skip. I have no beta so mistakes are my own. I will be updating slowly but will not abandon.

The war was over. It had only been a few hours since he collapsed. The nightmares had taken him as soon as his eyes closed. They were overwhelming, unforgiving and merciless. He woke terrified to everyone in exhausted sleep. He could barely remember passing out.

Harry looked down at himself to the same dirty clothes he'd been wearing throughout the battle. He could feel the wand in his pocket throbbing against his skin. He slid his fingers in his pocket and pulled out the wand he wished he'd never seen.

The death stick, the most coveted wand, or to Harry's mind, the one thing he never wanted to lay eyes on again. He stood up and walked out of the room. The Gryffindor tower was silent. The war had taken its toll. He walked down the stairs and past the grand hall. People were milling around over the covered bodies of the dead. He knew which ones were the people he loved. He moved from them. He checked his pockets for his wand. He pulled out two, the elder wand and Draco's. He pulled the broken shards of his wand from the small bag around his neck. He wondered if the most frightening wand imaginable would let him repair it.

He used the spell and watched in wonder as his wand with a crack fixed itself. Red sparks shot out of the end and he almost lost himself in tears. He had his wand again. Nothing on this day could have taken away the depth of hopelessness inside him but this. He walked down the stairs to the docks and turned away and headed to Dumbledore's grave. He stood looking at the broken marble to the wizard Voldemort feared.

Harry moved to place the wand inside when a branch snapped behind him. Harry whirled around to see three men walk out of the forest. He was so shocked the cutting curse slammed into him before he could move. He needed to apparate. He gripped the elder wand and slammed all three with BOMBARDA.

His legs hit the ground he was loosing a lot of blood. Harry felt his core trying to heal the damage. Without the horcrux, his power was breathtakingly unbelievable. He apparated slamming into the ground and trembled before darkness took him.

He woke to darkness. It could have been days, minutes, or seconds. He was so exhausted he could barely open his eyes. He fought his body and stood on wobbly legs and shuddered. His magical core was at zero. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Damn it all to hell."

Wasn't it enough he survived the war to be stranded Merlin only knew where.

He ran his fingers over his body. His clothes were shredded like tissue paper. Bloody great, he thought. He probably looked like a bad horror movie extra if muggles saw him. He couldn't stay here. He began to walk. He pulled out his wand and stuck the other two into his pouch.

"Lumos."

Nothing happened. Of course not, he muttered half heartedly to himself. He cursed inward and began walking.

The trees towered over him. The stars and half moon barely gave him enough light to walk through the trees. He could wait for daylight but he knew he couldn't sleep his body had been out for Merlin knows how long and he was furious. He couldn't have just stayed in bed and listened to Ron and Neville's snoring. It was so much a better reality than this trek through the woods.

He heard movement then several people walked out of the trees, two girls and two guys. He looked around and self consciously baulked. He knew what he looked like. He could barely see them in the dark.

The shortest one took a step forward. Her small voice floated around them. "Are you okay?"

He couldn't help himself. He snorted out a laugh.

"Depends on the day." Was all he could reply.

The clouds opened up and for the first time the sky casted down enough light for him to see. His eyes were glued to the man in front of him, Cedric.

His feet propelled him on. He couldn't help himself. Cedric was dead. He moved walking to Cedric falling on his knees in front of him. His hands lifted gripping the side of Cedric's pants. He leaned forward pushing his forehead against his knees.

"Cedric, I'm so sorry. I brought your body back. I'm so sorry, Cedric. I wouldn't let him have your body. I did as you asked. I let your parents grieve."

He gripped harder as the first sob whipped out of him and echoed around the forest. The weight of everything and the death of the ones he loved dragged him to oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward felt the boy fall into unconsciousness. No one had spoken since the boy collapsed in front of him. Alice was the first one to come out of shock and walked to Edward. Edward had watched Alice's vision of them coming to the woods and finding a boy. She had not seen this. Edward looked down to Alice as she crouched over Harry. What the hell was this?

"Jasper, are you okay?" Rosalie asked looking over the boy and the blood soaked clothes he had on.

Jasper stood confused and walked to the boy. Everyone stiffened waiting to tear him away if it was too much for him.

Jasper nodded after a few minutes and walked closer. "He doesn't smell like food."

They all walked closer then and noticed it too. He didn't smell like normal humans at all.

"Alice, call Carlisle. I'll take him to the house." Edward reached down picking up the boy that weighted almost nothing and ran to the house followed by Rosalie. He knew Alice and Jasper would follow as soon as they reached Carlisle.

Esme was waiting outside with Emmett as they ran through the door. Her horror was all over her thoughts.

"What happened to him?" Her voice was barely a whisper as Edward placed him on the couch.

Alice ran upstairs and grabbed some of Jaspers clothes. He was the closest in build to the boy lost in sleep.

"We found him in the woods after Alice's vision. He called me Cedric and said he was sorry then passed out."

Esme was moving to him now looking at his clothes and examining his body. "He looks like he has been sliced open." She raised his shirt and could only find scars. Her heart bled for him as it raged over the state of him. What had this child been through?

No one spoke. Alice picked him up and took him to Carlisle's study and placed him on the examine table Jasper just set up. She ran back for the clothes and placed them on his desk for when he could change.

Carlisle ran in the house several minutes later. Esme met him at the door and hurried him inside. He walked to his office and saw the child curled into himself so small and fragile asleep.

Every other thought left him but this child. His heart bled for him. He took his pulse it was steady but he knew from the way he slept he was unconscious his body shutting down to protect itself. He ripped away the remainder of his shirt and everyone gasped. The boy had scars everywhere. The deepest was the one around his neck. It looked like a chain had burned through his skin.

Carlisle turned around. "I'm going to clean him up and change him. Everyone wait outside."

Everyone filed out but Edward. He would see Carlisle's thoughts anyway. At least, he could help him. They stripped him quickly, washed his skin from the dried blood and dressed him. Carlisle walked to the supplies he kept on hand for emergencies and slid an IV into his arm.

"He looks malnourished and tortured."

Edward hissed. He wasn't the only one.

"You can come back in."

The door opened and everyone filed back in. Jasper walked to the bloody scraps lying in the floor and inhaled deeply. "He doesn't smell like food. It's so strange."

Carlisle hadn't thought of this before. He took the cloth from Jasper and sniffed it. "You are right."

"He looks so defeated, Carlisle. We can't let anything else happen to him."

"Tell me how you found him."

Alice began to speak she told him of her vision and them leaving and everything that had happened in the woods and the few words he spoke before he collapsed.

"What has this child seen?" Demanded Rosalie.

Rosalie's usual screw everyone attitude was gone. She knew this boy had gone through hell and she would not let it happen again. Edward almost smiled. Rosalie was only that way with family. It was amusing that she was already defending a boy she knew nothing about.

Carlisle shook his head. "We will have to wait until he wakes up."

They didn't wait long. Harry groaned and rolled over. Cold hands grabbed him before he almost fell in the floor. The shock of it had his reflexes on edge and he sat bolt up and looked around. He was in a room full of Veela's.

His eyes caught on to Cedric's again. He looked at him so hard and realized he wasn't Cedric. Cedric was dead. He felt his shoulders deflate.

"You are not Cedric."

The man shook his head acknowledging his mistake. Harry looked around the room again. "Are you Veela's?"

Everyone froze. Carlisle was the first to speak. "Veela's?"

So they were muggles. Harry laughed then. These people were going to think he was crazy. He thought about the best way he could pull his arse out of this.  
"In folklore. They are beautiful creatures that could charm and make mortals do anything they wanted." He laughed again strained this time with his embarrassment.

Carlisle laughed with him. "Afraid not, no Veela's here."

Harry smiled. "Can you please tell me where I am?"

Confused looks went over faces. Carlisle spoke softly as if his words would scare Harry. "Forks, Washington."

Harry's mouth dropped over and he snapped it back closed. "America?"

Nods.

"Bollucks."

He looked down at his arm then to the IV. "You are dehydrated."

Harry closed his eyes. His core was around three percent. He mentally cursed again. He should probably be dead. He smiled to himself. Maybe it would be better. The boy who would not die was finally dead to the wizarding world. He could have a normal life, maybe find someone to love him who didn't know he was famous. Maybe he could have a family, a life without people wanting something from him. A life without the threat of death eaters and wizards wanting pieces of him and demanding he fulfill prophecies. He could just be.

"Why are you smiling?"

It was from the Cedric look alike.

"It's over." And right there on that second, he told himself, Harry Potter was dead. Harry Potter would not return to England. Harry Potter was done.

A wave of dizziness slammed into him so hard his gripped the man's hand beside him unconsciously. He felt his throat gag and he moaned. His magical core was having none of it. It wanted him to sleep like ten minutes ago. He was fighting the pull to be dragged back under.

"Are you okay?"Carlisle's voice was soothing.

"Nauseas. Exhausted. Tired. I have barely slept in days."

"Rosalie, Emmett, make him a room."

They walked out with Alice on their trail. Harry waited and fought the darkness. "What is your name child?" Esme spoke sweetly.

"Black."

And with that, Harry Potter was no more.

"You are welcome to stay here for as long as you wish."

The vampires had been whispering under their breath without the boys knowledge it was already decided. They would not let him out of their sight until he was at least well. Jasper was very adamant. He saw something in Harry that reminded him of himself. He knew this child had seen more than anyone their age should. Rosalie whispered vehemently that she would tie his ass to the bed if they had to keep him safe. Everyone was so shocked they almost laughed.

Harry looked at them and only saw kindness. It floored him. He nodded. "If it isn't any trouble?"

Esme laughed. "No, you are more than welcome."

Harry looked bewildered. "I don't want to sound rude or disingenuous. But, how are you not freaking out?"

They were all shocked for a second. He could see the eyes turning to each other. "We will leave that for another day. How about today, we just get you better?"

Harry nodded. "Umm, can I use someone's mobile. I need to make one call and get my affairs in order before I sleep."

Edward pulled out a phone and handed it to him. Harry took it and smiled. "I need a little time to get a few things worked out then I will need to sleep."

"Would you like some food?"

His stomach was churning. He shook his head no.

"We will leave you here. You can make your calls and then when you are ready we will have a room made for you. We will leave you too your privacy." Carlisle's calm floated next to him.

"It might take a while."

"Do not worry Black. We will wait. Everything is fine."

Harry nodded. "Thank you. Your kindness is overwhelming."

Esme beamed at him before the three remaining left and closed the door.

He ran to the bathroom on the far wall and began to vomit. When he could think straight again he pulled the IV with him and sat back on the examine table. He would need to do this the sleep would have to wait.

"Kreacher!"

The pop sounded and Kreacher appeared.

Harry didn't realize all the Vampires outside the room froze and looked at Carlisle's study.

"What do we do?" Carlisle asked.

They had assumed Kreacher was creature.

Jasper shook his head. He is not afraid. He is sick and the pain he is in is breathtaking but he is not overwhelmed by it at all. His pain thresh hold is disturbing. I think we should just listen."

Everyone nodded and sat with their hearing trained on the door.

"Master..."

Harry interrupted him. "I am going by Black now."

Everyone in the other room looked around confused. They could hear Kreature and knew Harry was not alone.

"Master Black."

Harry nodded. His standing with the house elf was very tenuous at best. Kreature had begun to rub off on Harry before they had to flee Grimwald Place. Kreature was as shocked as him when they started to get along.

"Kreature, I need you to do several things for me."

Kreature stared at him not sure of what was going on but nodded. "Master Black, everyone thinks you are dead."

Harry groaned. "I can imagine. I lost a lot of blood before I could get the strength to leave. My core has changed. I think I know why but I am so exhausted right now. It's all I can do to not pass out."

"What do you wish Kreature to do?"

"Is Winky still at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, do you want me to get her?"

"Yes, please don't tell anyone you saw me and tell her I am Master Black now. Don't let anyone know wherever the bloody hell I am."

There was a pop and he was gone. Harry waited three minutes and fought the nausea before two pops filled the room.

"Master Black!"

Harry moved with seeker quickness and put his finger in front of her little shocked mouth. "There are people here who think I am on a mobile. We have to be quiet."

She nodded much quieter now. "Master Black, the castle is in an uproar. Everyone is searching for Harry Potter. They all think he is dead."

Harry nodded. "Winky, Lupin asked me to be Teddy's godfather. I will need to get everything in order before I do anything, but I want Teddy. I promised Lupin I would watch over him. I can't do it this second. Andromeda is going to kill me but I don't care. I need to get a hold of Griphook. Can you quietly go to him and ask him to come to me? Tell him I am going by Black now and I need to speak with him to get my affairs in order."

"Winky will go now."

With a pop, she was gone.

Harry stared at Kreature. "I need you to do something very very important for me. Will you help me Kreature?"

Kreature stared at Harry before nodding again. "Kreature, I know you are the last house elf of the house of Black. I am going to stay here in America. I am done with the war and damn prophecies and what went on before today. I wish to give you your freedom from the house of Black and wish you to stay with me with your own free will. I am still Lord Black. I have Black blood I wish you to serve Black house and stay at Grimwald Place if that is what you wish but the portrait is coming down."

Kreature sneered for a minute.

"Kreature, Regulus was your favorite Black. We both know it. War and Voldemort." Kreature flinched. "Killed Regulus. We are going to honor his memory. His mother put him in danger and killed off the last true line of Blacks with her prejudice. We are going to make sure she no longer resides in Grimwald Place. We are going to honor Regulus. Regulus made mistakes but he knew Voldemort was wrong and he tried to fix his mistakes. He was a great man. Do you not trust his judgment? Do you not want to honor the great man Regulas Black?"

Kreature thought this over and Harry watched his chest rise. "I will stay with you Lord Black."

It was the first time Harry had ever heard Kreature talk to him with respect. He nodded. "I'm glad Kreature. I want us to be friends not master and servant."

Kreature looked taken back by this but nodded. "What do you want me to do Master Black?"

"Go to Hogwarts. I went into the woods and dropped a black stone. Is their anyway you could find it for me. I couldn't let anyone find it so I had to drop it. I need to speak to one person then I'm going to put it in the vaults so it can never harm anyone again."

Kreature nodded and with a pop he was gone.

Harry fought the nausea and then ran to the bathroom and threw up again. As he was walking out, Winky came with Griphook.

"Master…. Black. I was informed you needed me."

The vampires in the other room were still staring at the door completely in shock and utter bewilderment unknown to Harry.

"I heard Gringotts fell. Is everything getting back to normal?"

Griphook nodded. "The vaults were not disturbed. Everyone managed to leave when it came under attack. We knew the vaults could only be opened by the owners so we left to keep it safe. The buildings damage could be fixed. A few Auror's fell but it could have been worse."

Harry sighed. "I was worried you would be in danger."

"Why would you worry about me?"

Harry couldn't help it he laughed. "Have we not been through enough together for me to give a damn or does it disturb you that I do?"

He said nothing only stared suspiciously. "Neville used the Gryffindor sword to kill Nagini. I'm sorry I know you wanted it. I want you to know I didn't trick you to get the sword back but it is destined if the sword is needed it will come. Even if you left me in the bottom of Gringotts to deal with a damn dragon on my own. If wasn't for Hermione's idea to burst through the bank while riding it, I think the war would have turned out very different.

Griphook nodded and almost laughed, almost.

"Griphook, I am going to let everyone think I fell during the battle. I am going to live here in America. I have met some nice people who have offered to let me stay here until I am well. When I heal, I don't want to go back. Can I keep my vaults if everyone thinks I'm dead?"

"We have nothing to do with the Ministry. We can do as you wish and not inform anyone as to your status. We can tell them you had named an heir and wished it not to be public knowledge for the sake of the individual."

Harry sighed, one weight off his shoulders. "What do you need from me?"

Griphook pulled out a parchment of a strange purple color. "I need a drop of blood on each circle. I can use that to confirm it's you and get you all the information of your withholdings. You had not come to us on your birthday so all of your accounts have not been added. You are in line for both the Potter and Black inheritances. I don't know if your blood will activate any others."

"Thank you Griphook. Just be careful when you return they know nothing of what is going on."

He nodded and Winky took him back.

Harry walked to his trousers and pulled out the invisibility cloak.

Winky popped back. Harry threw the cloak in his pocket and sat back down.

"Does Master Black want anything else?"

"Are you happy at Hogwarts?"

Winky looked uncomfortable and shook her head no. "Would you like to stay with me?"

Her little eyes bugged out even more. "You would let me stay with the Noble house of Black"

Harry laughed. "I don't know about noble. If you are unhappy, you could keep Kreature company and when I get a house you can come with me."

Winky nodded.

"Fine, settled. I want the portrait gone at Grimwald Place. Have Kreature help you. Put it in the room of requirement in the lost room. Hogwarts will protect it. It would hurt Kreature if we destroyed it."

"Yes, Master Black."

"Can you do me one more favor?"

Winky nodded. Harry pulled out Malfoy's wand.

"Very discreetly give this to Malfoy. I'm sure they are at the Manor. Tell him, I am alive but he is not to tell. I ask this of him for saving his life in the room of requirement from the fire. I ask only for it to be returned to its rightful owner. Sparks came out of the wand as Harry released it. Please tell him, I should have taken his hand that day. I didn't know what I had refused and wish to only think of him as a friend. We were both pulled down different paths. We should have both fought to be friends. I should have welcomed him as a brother. If I did, he might not have had to be a death eater and I might not have lost as many people I loved. Tell him, I'm sorry of the mistakes I made and I will always remember if he didn't lie for me in the Manor we would have never won the war. He is as much responsible for the fall of Voldemort as I am. He is the reason we won. Tell him, I will never forget him."

Winky nodded and took the wand. Harry walked around the room and found a test tube. He pulled out his wand and took the memory of Snape dying and what he had given Harry, the memories of his mom, how Snape had sacrificed himself to save them all and how much in that one moment Harry understood the sacrifice of what Snape did. He added the conversation he had with Winky and his apology.

"Your Godfather was a hero to both of us Draco."

Harry pulled the memory and put the shiny fluid in the tube.

"Winky, give this to Draco. Please tell him to keep my secret. Tell him I'm sorry."

Winky took the tube and pop, she was gone.

Kreature came back at nearly the same time she left.

"Kreature, Winky is going to be staying with us also." Kreature nodded. "Did you find the stone?"

"Does Master Black know what this stone is?" Kreature sat the stone on Carlisle's desk.

"Yes, I want to use it one more time then I'm giving it to Griphook."

Kreature waited as Harry moved and picked up the stone.

Everyone dead he loved was standing in front of him. Pain washed over him like an ocean. He heard a thump outside but he was so encased in his pain he ignored it.

Jasper however could not and fell to the floor silently screaming as Edward fell on the couch hissing from the backlash.

"It's okay. Jasper is feeling Harry's emotions, his emotional pain."

Harry reined it in. He used every bit of willpower he had but he pushed it down and looked at the faces smiling and concerned in front of him.

Serious was standing closest. Merlin, he missed them all.

"Harry, what are you doing with the stone again?"

"I want you to see this. I was going to put it in Dumbledore's grave but I was attacked. I ended up in America. I am going to stay here. I am going to let everyone think I'm dead and start a life, be normal."

"Harry, you will never be normal." Sirius smiled sheepishly.

"I am going to try."

Harry pulled out the elder wand. Sirius looked at it. "You are the master of death now."

"I don't want to be the master of death. I didn't want to be the boy who lived and I'm not going to let this much power be out there. It is too much power for anyone to have."

"You are the only master of death. No other has had all three hallows."

Harry took the wand and snapped it.

Every single face dropped comically. "I snapped the elder wand. I will never let anyone have this much power again, Sirius. I will let the Hallows fade. I am giving the resurrection stone to Griphook to keep in the vaults of Gringotts. I snapped the wand in honor of every man, woman and child who died when others searched for them or were killed in Voldemort's tyranny. The chain is broken."

"Harry, I am so proud of you."

Lupin walked to him followed by his parents. "Teddy?"

"I am so drained I am going to have to get my strength up, then I'm going to go to Andromeda. I'm going to make Teddy my heir. He is a Black. I am going to make sure he is safe. I am going to bring them here to the states with me."

Lupin smiled as Tonks joined him. "We are very honored Harry."

"Don't be, he's family. Family is all I have ever wanted."

Everyone smiled. Harry's eyes moved to Fred. "Fred, I'm so sorry."

"I would do it again to get old Voldy. George will be okay. He will marry and start a family. Everyone will be okay Harry. You need to be happy too."

"I miss you."

Harry spoke to them all. The Aurors he knew that stood, his family, his fallen friends.

He caught Snape at the back. Snape moved walking to join Sirius. Harry almost did a double take when no animosity was shown.

"I'm sorry."

"We do many things for love Potter." Somehow now it sounded as an endearment not a jibe. "I wish I would have gotten to know you as the boy you are instead of the boy I thought you were. We both missed an opportunity of friendship. You were more like me than anyone."

Harry nodded. "I love you all."

Harry took the stone and dropped it into his bag with the broken elder wand.

A pop could be heard and Winky returned with a letter. Harry opened it.

_Harry,_

_ Winky told me you are to stay in America. I will keep your secret. Everyone is going to be furious with you. With this I will make a request. When you are settled, I wish to join you. I offer you my hand again and ask if we can be friends. No one will forgive my family and I don't want to be part of this world anymore than you do for I am the other side of the coin. The one that made the wrong choice. If you will accept my offer, I will come with you to America and start a new life with you. Maybe, we can escape together. _

_ Draco_

"Winky, tell Draco yes. Tell him he will be a Black now. I'll have you come to him when I have everything settled."

"Winky go now. Do you need anything else?"

"No, tell Draco I will see him soon and then help Kreacher fix Grimwald Place. I know he would love your help."

A crack filled the room instead of a pop. Griphook appeared and handed Harry over several parchments. "You now have access to the Evans and Potter vaults along with the Black vaults and it is listed you are the heir of Slytherin and Gryffindor. You now have access to both vaults as well."

Harry groaned. "Gryffindor I understand. How Slytherin?"

"With the connection to Voldemort. Once it is given, it can not be taken away. You should still be able to speak Parseltongue. You are now officially the largest vault holder of Gringotts."

Harry groaned again. "Bloody Bugger."

Griphook smirked. "I have brought you a card that will work in Muggle shops. It will convert the money automatically and take it from your vault. All of your properties and listings are on there. We are doing a more thorough listing later. But, it will take time."

Harry nodded. "Draco is joining me soon. I know you will keep my privacy so I will ask him to help me go through it. I also want to make Teddy Lupin my heir. Can you get the paperwork done for that when you give me the final paperwork?"

"Yes."

"Griphook, if the sword of Gryffindor will listen to me I will it to your custody. The sword appeared beside Griphook. I demand this from you. The enchantments that let the sword help its user when it is needed is to be respected. When the champion has completed its task and the sword is no longer needed it is to return to you. When you die, it will be in the hands of Gringotts. I ask only that you make it understood, that it is always to be protected and respected as the sword of those that need it. IF you or anyone disrespects that, I order the sword to return to Hogwarts. Do you feel that is fair?"

Griphook looked at him shocked and picked up the sword. "I think that is fair. We will not forget your generosity."

Harry smiled as the dizziness washed over him again. "I need to sleep. My core is so damaged. I think right now it is at ten percent. I am going have to sleep to repair it. It was the only thing that kept me alive after the curse given to me."

He stopped and looked at Griphook. "Griphook, I ask one other thing of you and with the same conditions as the sword after you die it is to be kept at Gringotts under the protection you have there never to be used. I know your people will honor this and I am asking a lot from you to do this but I hope you will honor my request."

Griphook looked confused. Harry pulled out the broken wand and the resurrection stone."

"Master Black. You have the Hallows."

"No, I am giving them to Gringotts to protect from everyone. I broke the wand. It will never work again. The death stick or elder wand is now broken. The resurrection stone is to be put in your deepest vaults so it will be protected with the broken wand. I am keeping the invisibility cloak it is a family heirloom and can not hurt anyone. It only protects the wearer."

"That means you are the master of death, Master Black. No one has given up this much power before."

"Griphook, no one should have this much power, no one."

Griphook nodded and pulled out a bag and slid both pieces in. "I will honor your request and I know Gringotts will. You give us a great honor in holding two of the three Hallows. I will make sure that they become secret and no one will be tempted to reach them."

"Thank you. I will wait for your findings."

With a crack, he was gone.

"Kreacher, go help Winky. Please, be nice to her. You are both family now with me. I am honored you chose to stay with me. I hope one day we will be friends. I loved Dobby and miss him."

Kreacher nodded and with a pop he was gone.

Harry swayed the pain of seeing the ones he loved and knowing it would be for the last time finally hit him. He was drowning in it. He heard another thump outside and he pushed through it. No bloody well more! He was no longer Harry Potter; he was a Black he would get better. He would ignore the pain and eat it so far down inside him it no longer erupted. He knew if his core wasn't so depleted he could blow up this house with the damage. He saw the lights flicker and pushed harder. He was Black. He was not helpless. He was not the child in the cupboard anymore. He was a Black. He was stronger than this shite. He would bloody well start acting like it.

He stood up and sighed when he finally had it under control. He could do this. He would do this. He took a few steps and opened the door. His cloak was in his pocket, his pouch around his neck. His life would be normal again if it killed him. He was safe.

He walked two steps out the door before exhaustion finally took him.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward was starting to be okay. Jasper had yet to pick himself off the floor. Edward saw Black out of the corner of his eyes and ran to him as he saw him faint. What had this kid been through? Half the things he was talking about was just insane. Dragons and Death sticks. He wasn't the only one confused. He could hear it in every thought around him. Carlisle's confusion, Rosalie's rage, Jasper's absolute horror of what he'd felt from the boy, Emmett's fear of what Jasper was going through, Alice's lack of visions around Harry. Alice could only see small pictures going by so fast she could not comprehend and finally Esme's absolute horror of what the boy was going through.

Esme wanted to comfort him, make him better, make him happy. She wanted him to stay until he was better and keep him with them if he chose. She was terrified he would leave when he spoke about other people and what he wanted to do, at least what they could understand. And, who were the people he was talking to? A sound would resonate then he would be speaking to someone else, which was not on the phone. He probably only asked for it so if they heard muffled voices they wouldn't come inside. He didn't realize they could hear a pin drop in yard outside.

Edward took the boy and laid him on the bed. Edward volunteered his room because he was the only one alone. He would be the less inconvenienced. They had pulled the bed out of Alice's room on her volunteering so he could sleep comfortably. They could replace hers later.

Edward made sure his thoughts were under control then walked back to everyone else.

Jasper turned to him. "Did you feel that?"

Edward hissed. He couldn't hold it in. He NEVER wanted to feel that again.

"I have never felt that much pain or loss coming from one person. I have been in battle, around catastrophes, and not felt that much from entire blocks of people. How can one person keep that much pain in?"

Esme sat down slowly wrapped in her feelings for him.

"He's not human."

Everyone turned to Edward.

"Why do you say that?" Screamed Rosalie.

"I can't get anything no thoughts, no feelings. Nothing. And the way he was speaking. I don't know if he will confide in us. I don't know if we can help him. His pain was…"

Jasper shuddered and sat down on the chair. He didn't want to think about it either.

"He spoke of dragons and he is the master of death."

"I don't care if he is a fairy. No child should look like that. Did you see his scars? NO ONE should have to see someone that young look like that. HE IS NOT LEAVING UNTIL HE IS BETTER!"

Everyone stared at Rosalie. She huffed and walked to the window. Carlisle's thoughts smirked at Edward. _That is a first, I'm proud of her._

Esme snapped her mouth closed. "Of course, he is not leaving."

Carlisle looked at the rising sun. "He is not going to be awake anytime soon. You should all get ready for classes."

They all nodded. It would be better than waiting.

"I'm going to call work tell them I'm running in late today. Esme, why don't you run to the store and get something for Black to eat when he wakes up. I'll leave when you get back."

Esme nodded grabbing her bag and was out the door. Everyone else got ready and piled into the Emmet's car and headed to school.

Harry woke up in a strange room. He barely registered what happened yesterday. He groaned and sat up. He lifted his hand placing it against his throbbing temples and felt for his magic. He was at seventy percent. He could handle this. He wasn't about to pass out now. He was starving but he was fine.

Edward was on the other side of the door and stopped when he heard Black speak.

"Winky!"

A pop sounded.

"Yes, Master Black?"

"Did Draco say anything when you spoke to him?"

Winky fidgeted. "He looked happy. He said he would be packed and waiting for Winky."

Harry sighed. "Okay. Did you get that awful picture off the wall?"

Winky eyes got four times their normal size. He was surprised they didn't pop out of her head. "Yes, she was upset." Harry could imagine. "She is safe at Hogwarts. The room has already begun to feel with lost things. The last room was destroyed in the fire you saved Master Malfoy in."

"At least Kreacher will be happy the painting is not hurt."

Winky visibly shook. "She was mean. You should have heard the screaming." Winky laughed. "I thought we were going to get caught waiting on the door to open."

Harry laughed. "She was awful."

"Does Master Black need anything else?"

"How is Grimwald Place?"

Winky crawled on the bed and began to whisper. "It was horrible. Kreacher had not touched the place in years. He was mad the Order used it for their meetings. There were so many creatures in the walls and furniture I had to burn a few things. It was awful."

Harry burst out in the first real laugh he'd had in Merlin knew how long.

"Did you leave Sirius and Regulus's rooms intact?"

Winky nodded. "I brought you something."

Winky handed Harry a photo album. It was of his mother, father, Sirius and Lupin with him as a child. It must have been put together before their deaths.

"Winky, I don't know what to say. Where did you find this?"

"In master Sirius's room. I think he was going to give it to you when you turned of age."

Harry held it close to his chest "Winky, thank you."

He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug and they both sat there for a few seconds looking at the pictures. In the back of the book were more recent photos Serious had added of him at Hogwarts and even one of Hedwig with the animagus Sirius beside him.

"Will that be all Master Black?"

"Yes, thank you."

With a pop, she was gone.

Harry slid the book under the bed as Edward walked inside followed by Carlisle. They were both smiling.

"We thought we heard you moving around."

Harry missed the look they both gave to each other. "Yes, I feel a lot better. I'm sorry I was so tired yesterday. I don't even know all of your names and you have been so kind to me."

"Why don't you take a shower and get dressed and we will introduce ourselves and see if we can't get you something to eat."

Harry nodded and grabbed the clothes Alice handed to him as she led him to the bathroom. Edward couldn't take his curiosity anymore and ran to the bed. Carlisle tried to stop him from invading Black's privacy but was too late. Edward pulled out the book and they both stood silently shocked as they looked down to the pictures that moved on the page. Edward flipped through and looked at the smiling faces then slid it back under the bed as Black turned off the shower.

Carlisle and Edward exchanged a look then ran downstairs before Black could join them.

Esme hearing Black awake was already cooking. Rosalie and Alice came to join her as Emmett and Jasper took a seat at the bar waiting. Harry joined them minutes after Edward and Carlisle reappeared. Harry followed the smell of food and all eyes turned to him as he entered the room.

"Uh…. Hullo."

Snickers and smiles followed him as he took a seat next to Emmett. He couldn't help himself as he stared at him. "You are huge. What do they feed you?" He turned to Esme. "Can I have it too?"

Everyone stood shocked then began to laugh.

Emmett leaned back getting a better look at Harry. They were all still a little confused about him but the protectiveness they all had over him pushed everything else away.

Harry turned away trying to not feel the eyes staring at him. "That smells like heaven."

Esme smiled and placed a plate in front of him. He looked around. "Are you not eating?"

She smiled sweetly. "We have already eaten."

He nodded and then dove in. He was so hungry he probably could have eaten the plate too. A glass of water was put beside him and he drained it three times before he let out a breath. Everyone was smiling as he plowed through his food.

"Urm… sorry. I didn't know how hungry I was."

Esme laughed. "No problem. Would you like more?"

He shook his head. He so did but the way he'd been eating since looking for horcruxs would make his stomach revolt.

Carlisle began to introduce them then. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, himself, Esme, Rosalie and Alice. He smiled and felt a little awkward. He knew they weren't human. They couldn't be. He moved placing his hand on Emmett's arm and the coldness. He knew for sure then. They may not be Veelas but they were not human. Emmett flinched but didn't move away.

"I'm just going to come out and say it. I think it will make it easier on all of you. I don't know what you are, but I know you aren't human. I don't care. You don't have to tell me what you are, but I don't expect you to act human. I have secrets too. I'm not human either." The shock around the room was comical. Harry laughed. "It's okay. I was so out of it yesterday you could have hurt me or killed me. Instead, you offered me more kindness than I would have ever expected. So, I wish you to be yourself. I will not ask questions if you do not want to explain. I only would like to say thank you for helping me and taking care of me when I could not do it for myself."  
Harry stood and took his plate to the sink and sat it inside. Every eye followed him until he turned to walk back into the main room of the house. All eyes turned from him to look around at each other.  
Emmett grinned. "Well thank God for that."

He stood with Vampire speed and joined Harry walking beside him. "Well then, Black. What the hell are we waiting for? We are vampires."

Everyone froze. Harry laughed and turned to Emmett and smiled. "Please, don't eat me."

Emmett began to laugh again with Harry.

It was completely ridicules. Everyone else was still frozen in place mouths hung open Alice was the next to smile and follow Emmett with vampire speed and took Harry's other side. She smiled and took Harry's hand. He didn't flinch away but threaded his fingers in her. Everyone in the kitchen visibly flinched in shock.

Harry doubled over at their reaction still laughing he spoke. "I'm a wizard."

That made everyone freeze but him and he kept laughing. This might be fun after all. He pulled Alice with him and Emmett followed.

He smiled at everyone still inside the kitchen. They unfroze and followed. "Want to see me do a trick?"

Harry could almost see the shame from everyone he knew they hated muggle magicians. Harry was like Fred and George more trickster when it came to magic when he wanted to have fun. Fred and George would laugh and watch muggle magicians when Harry told them about them. They sometimes sent him letters telling him about finding new ones before he'd had to leave and run into hiding.

They all filed into the living room. Harry slid his wand out of the pouch. They were already amazed because it shouldn't have fit inside and watched as he turned the coffee table into a lion. It roared then circled Harry. He ran his hand down its silky skin before it returned to its spot and he flicked his wand and turned it back. His power really had increased. The horcrux must have been feeding off him. He didn't think he would even need his wand anymore.

Emmett laughed. "Do something else."

Harry swished and flicked and Emmett began to lift. He howled and laughed. Harry moved him around the room. He struck the Superman pose and everyone began to laugh until Harry sat him back down on the ground.

Jasper was watching him closely. Harry turned to him. "Can you tell us what happened to you?"

Harry visibly flinched beside Alice. She brought up a hand and tried to soothe him.

"I can't."

Jasper nodded.

"I can't talk about it without physically becoming almost lost in myself."

_That must be what we felt._ Jasper thought to Edward.

Edward nodded. The exchange wasn't missed by the family. He whispered. "What Jasper felt."

Carlisle began talking then. Harry sat down on the couch with Alice beside him. His hand still wrapped in hers. Carlisle told of being turned then turning Edward and Rosalie, of Rosalie finding Emmett and then Jasper and Alice joining them later. He spoke of their lives before except Rosalie they avoided. Harry looked at her she smiled but he would not push he knew of horror.

Harry sat in the silence that followed. Their stories were a piece of them that they had given to him. Showing they trusted him.

"Do you have a very large metal bowl, preferable silver?"

They all looked confused.

"No." Esme finally answered.

"You trusted me with your secrets and I don't know why but I trust you. I have lived on instinct for so long. I'm going to embrace it and share my life with you, things that I have shared with no one."

Jasper took a step back ready to bolt if Harry washed him with emotion again. So far, he only felt resolve.

"I will need to get something first because I still can't speak about it. I don't think I ever will, but if you all trust me enough, I can show you."

Carlisle sat up interested now. "With magic."

Harry nodded. "I will let you see my memories. But…." He stopped talking thinking of what he had endured and seen over his last few years. Once you see the memories, you will have to finish. There is no going back. You can close your eyes but you will still hear everything and it will be like you are standing beside me walking through my life with me. The last few years were horrible."

"You do not have to do this Black." Carlisle's voice floated back to him.

"I am trusting you inside my mind so you can truly see me. My memories will make you understand what you want to know but I am warning you now. If I had a choice to see my life again, I would slit my wrists now."

Everyone looked horror struck.

"Black," This was Edward. He walked around and sat on the coffee table in front of him. Black looked at him and could see him for what he was now. So close to Cedric, but so different. "Black, you do not have to do this."

Emmett sat down beside Edward and looked at him. "If you are uncomfortable…"

Harry shook his head. "I …." his voice faltered so he pulled out his courage. "I'm broken. I don't think even I understand how broken. But… if you wish for me to stay here and be friends, I will try to let you see what happened. War is not pretty, nor does it always have a side of light and a side of darkness. Sometimes there is so much grey that you can drown in it. Enemies are victims with their stories ignored. Friends buckle under pressure and turn on you or walk away. People that are believed cowards are the true heroes. Power corrupts and lays waist to men that could have been good people. And sometimes, a lie meant to keep people from being scared can damage the world."

Everyone stared at him shocked.

'_Jesus, Edward. What has this kid been through?'_ Jasper thought.

"I have a house elf. I will need her to bring me something."

"Black full disclosure." Edward began. "We've heard everything you've said unintentionally. Vampire hearing."

Harry looked shocked then smiled. "Well then, I won't have to explain then. Just don't freak out or make any move to scare her. She is very delicate."

Everyone nodded.

"Winky!"

Pop. Winky's eyes got huge.

"Vampires, Master Black."

Harry laughed. "Yes Winky, I can't ever do anything half arse can I?"

Winky stood her hands still in her Hogwarts clothes. Harry studied her. "Winky, we have to get you some new clothes."

Winky's eyes got huge. "You don't want Winky anymore?"

Harry hissed everyone looked at him. "Winky, you know I'm not like that. Remember Dobby, how many pairs of socks did I give him."

Her little hand came up to her mouth and she giggle. Remembering Dobby and his socks which he layered on so thick Harry didn't know how he even walked.

"Can you go to the store and get robes or clothes?"

"Can I do it?" Alice piped. "Would you let me shop for you?"

Winky's eyes went wide again. She looked at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes. "Winky, free elf remember. It is your choice."

Another house elf popped up that Harry had never seen before. "Master Black. Malfoy manor is under attack."

Harry stood up quickly. Rage on his face and looking so much like the hero of the wizarding world no one in the room doubted he had been through war.

"Get him here now. I don't give a fuck about his parents but get Draco. NOW!"

Two pops. Harry stood pacing.

Two pops later. Draco stood his wand out. He was badly burned on his face and neck. He took one long look at Harry then collapsed.

"Draco!"

Harry was over the room and dragging Draco up. Harry ripped open his robes seeing the burns. Draco screamed when his fingers rested against his skin. Carlisle joined him medical bag ready.

"Stand back. I'm going to heal him."

"Harry…" Then Draco was out.

Harry put one hand on his chest and one hand on his face. He pulled at his core. He would regret this later but he didn't want Draco to die. One coin, he thought.

It took several minutes but Draco jerked off the floor healed. "They killed my parents. I just made it out. After you went missing, Shacklebolt went crazy. He wanted you for their new poster boy against dark wizards. They decided to put all efforts into getting known death eaters. They raided the houses of everyone. I didn't have a chance. I know my parents deserved what they got but I didn't want to die."

"YOU WON'T."

"Winky, get Griphook."

Pop. Less than a minute later another pop.

"Griphook, the Malfoy's are dead. I need you to secure Draco's vaults from the ministry. They will not take anything of his. If you have to hide it, put it all under Draco Black. They will not look for anything under this name. Clear out all his vaults. All properties but Malfoy manor are to be hidden. The damn ministry can take the fucking Manor. Everything else needs to be in Draco Black and transferred over. Do a summary of everything for him like you are doing for me. They will be their by the end of the day. Let them think Draco is dead."

"We will do this Master Black. I was told to tell you. Your wishes regarding your requests to me on the sword and Hallows have been done. Gringotts will help Master Black in anything he wishes."

Harry nodded as a crack filled the air.

Harry looked at Draco again. His breathing was erratic but everything else was fine. He smirked Draco copied it. "So, brother… How does it feel to be dead?"

Draco moaned and collapsed back on the floor. "You are going to be the death of me…. brother."

Harry laughed. With the threat gone, he looked around the room. Everyone was in complete shock. Merlin, he'd gone to crazy mode.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry. We can leave if this is too much for you. I know it's a lot to take in." Harry started fidgeting the general was gone. "We can leave. We can go…"

Esme stood up. "I don't think so. I don't understand what is going on but I told you. You are welcome. If Draco needs to stay, you are both welcome."

Harry nodded and turned to Draco. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just give me a second."

Harry nodded. "Winky, do we have pensive at Grimwald Place?"

Winky thought for a second then nodded. "Can you make sure it is very clean and then bring it here?"

"Yes, Master Black. Winky will be right back."  
Pop. Harry moved pulling Draco up. "Did you get to save any of your things? I'm sorry about the Manor. I know it's been in your family a long time."

Draco sneered. Merlin that was familiar. "What I had to go through there, they can have it. I hated it there."

"I thought so but I wanted to make sure. I just totally took over."

Draco smiled. It was the first time Harry actually saw it directed at him. "Who am I to argue with the chosen one?"

"I will curse you."

Draco snickered. "I wouldn't have thought of it in time. You just saved my inheritance."

Harry shook his head. "I had to do it last night. Thank Merlin, I know Griphook."

Draco smirked. "Did you really break in and out of Gringotts?"

Harry laughed. "And stole their dragon."

Draco's eyes got huge it made Harry laugh harder. "I don't think they would let me in the doors again. I think they will prefer my out of bank experience. Did you get to save anything from your house you needed. After the ministry clears out we could send Winky."

Draco pulled out a trunk and enlarged it to its regular size. "I didn't know when you would send Winky so I packed the night I got your letter."

Pop. Winky returned with the bowl. Harry took it into the kitchen and sat it on the table. "Thank you Winky. Wait Winky, will you check on the Malfoy elves. If any survived take them to Grimwald Place."

"Winky on it."

Pop, and she was gone.

Harry sat the bowl down and raised his wand. Everyone had followed them inside the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to put my memories in the pensive so they can see."

Draco looked around. "Why would you do that?"

Harry stiffened. "I can't talk about it."

Draco walked to him. "I'll stay with you. If you give them most of them, it is going to take awhile."

Harry nodded. He raised the wand to his temple. He didn't speak. He didn't need too. Silver wispy fluid began to drain from his ears and eyes. He leaned over the bowl and let it pour in. Everything from the letter he thought except personal he added quickly. A few strands came back and went back in his ears.

Draco laughed at that. "Rethinking a memory, Black."

"Well, BLACK, I'm giving everything so I needed to wipe out sleep, showering and so forth."

Draco's eyes went huge. "Everything!" He actually squeaked.

"Draco, two sides of the same coin."

Draco looked at him. He extended his hand. Harry smiled and shook it. "New beginnings, Draco."

"For our godfathers that fell." He spoke so quietly Harry barely heard him.

"I have a confession."

Draco smirked watching the memories pour into the bowl. Everyone in the room was so intrigued and confused that Harry could imagine the shock when they would remember this moment and significance of it when they knew everything.

"I am the master if death, I had all three hallows."

Draco fainted.

All the vampires moved. Harry put his hand up. "He'll wake up in a minute. Wait until you see him screaming." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Black, can you heal anybody."

Harry nodded. I can heal magic people easier. My magic connects with them and it feeds off of it and their magic mends their own bodies. That is the easiest way to describe it."

They stood quiet.

"I'm going to tell you now because he is being a big girl and fainted. Draco and I fought against each other. His parents joined the dark side and dragged Draco with them. He didn't have a choice. I didn't understand that for a long time. His attitude doesn't help but I…" He stopped Jasper took a step back. Harry reined in the crazy and continued. "I can't hate him for what his parents did or what Voldemort made him do. If it wasn't for him, things would have turned out much different. When it came down to it, he helped me when he could have betrayed me."

"You will see."

"What is happening?" Carlisle walked closer looking at the silver hazy liquid feeling the bowl.

"When you touch the liquid, you will see what I saw."

"It will only take a second to see a memory but I don't know how long it will take for you to see this amount of time. I have faced Voldemort every year since I've been eleven."

"Eleven." Everyone snarled.

"Yes, I'm seventeen."

Shock utter bewilderment. Jasper walked over stepping over Draco and looked at him. Jasper understood. He'd been in war. He could understand more than the others.

"How bad is it going to be on a scale of one to ten?"

"Fifty."

"Do you have a small silver bowl?"

Esme ran off coming back placing it on the table. Harry thought for a second. He remembered the first time he went into Fred and George's joke shop. He took his wand pulling out that memory on its own and placed it in the silver bowl.

"This is a good memory. You can try it to see if you want to do this."

"What do we do?" Asked Alice as she moved to the bowl. "You all need to stand around it then at the same time touch it. It will feel strange at first pulling you in but don't fight it. It is just a memory."

Harry watched as they all moved around it a little apprehensive then slid out their hands and touched it.

They all stood still at that point and Harry waited.

It didn't take long. They came out and Emmett started laughing. "I love the twins."

Harry laughed too. "How could you not?"

Since they were all waiting on Draco and the pensive, Harry pulled out the Marauders map. He was careful to avoid the fluid and spread it out on the table. "Fred and George nicked this and gave it to me third year. It kept me out of trouble." The map was still working.

"This is Hogwarts. It's where I went to school."

They all stared over the map looking at different rooms and watching as the footprints and peoples names followed them.

"This is incredible."

"So were the makers, but you will see it."

Draco woke up then and groaned. Everyone turned to watch him. He flinched remembering why he fainted then stood up fuming.

"HARRY JAMES FUCKING POTTER," Harry smirked.

Harry interrupted him. "I snapped the elder wand last night and gave both the wand and the resurrection stone to Gringotts for safe keeping."  
Draco stuttered.

"I used it before I gave it to them. I saw Severus."

That took the wind right out of him.

Draco looked defeated. "He loved you Draco."

Draco pulled out the chair and sat down.

"We are too old for this."

Harry laughed.

"Three days ago, we were on different sides. Now we are free. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are dead. We are Black now."

Draco looked at him. "How can you forgive me for everything? How can you stand to look at me?"

Harry smiled truly smiled. "Two sides of the same coin."

Draco smiled. "Yes, Harry."

Crack. They all turned to Griphook. "It is done."

"Good." Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"It will take a while to audit. We were more worried to get it finished then do anything more. We had finished two minutes before the Aurors descended and demanded the Malfoy's vaults." Griphook sneered. "You should have seen their faces when they were led to the vaults. We left a few galleons scattered on the floor to make it interesting."

Draco laughed. "I'm sure they were very amused."

"We then gave them paperwork confirming the Malfoy's only property was the Manor. Shacklebolt lost it and made quiet a display. Rita Skeeter was watching with her quill almost burning the parchment it was moving so fast."

Draco smirked as the last few wisps flowed into the bowl. Harry sat down. His core was still not a full strength.

"Master Black, would you like anything else from me?"

"Carlisle, what kind of paperwork will we need here to live?"

"Birth certificate, social security number, if you want to go to school you will need full transcripts."

"Can you do that and anything else you think we will need? You can pull all the charges from me."

"What names?"

"Draco and Harry Black, brothers," Harry looked back at Draco and smirked. "Twins, he's older. Git."

Draco smirked back. "And prettier."

"Well you have Veela some damn where in your family I heard."

Draco laughed. "It's through the Black line not the Malfoy, so you do too. Wanker."

They both smiled conspiratorially. I keep forgetting you are more Black than me."

"Magic stays Potter. It just depends on if it decides to activate or not."

"You are right young wizard."

Griphook bowed. "If you need me, send Winky. The Goblins are honored by the trust you showed in us but are still weary about you coming inside the bank for several reasons."

Harry looked over and smirked at Draco then winked. "Dragon."

Griphook chuckled. "Among other things."

Harry laughed. "I'm sure. I need to make up a fake will for you to read don't I."

Griphook nodded.

"I'll get it ready and send it to you through Winky. Such a pain in the ass. How many times do I have to die?"

A thought crossed his mind. "Draco, did you get your broom?"

Draco looked at him as if he were insane and a little hurt. "I'm not crazy. How could I forget my broom? You injure me Potter."

"Griphook, I want my broom. Can you get me my Firebolt?"

He nodded. "Tell them it's in my will to retrieve it and you will read the will with them within a few days. Tell them, I left it to someone. And if they ask me about my cloak, you already have it and it is sealed in my vault waiting on the person to inherit."

"What if questions are asked about who?"

"Tell them Teddy when he turns of age. No one will question it. He is my godson."

Griphook nodded and with a crack he was gone.

"Winky, go check on Andromeda. She doesn't have to know you are there."

Pop and she was gone.

"Who is Teddy?" Rosalie asked.

Harry smiled. "First, I want you to think really hard about this. Do you want to see the war of the wizarding world? If you do, please step around the bowl."

Everyone including Draco moved to the bowl.

"What the bloody hell Draco?"

"I have seen the dark. I want to remind myself about the light and see what a damn git I was. I'm going to see this through."

"Damn it Draco. Was once not enough?"

He stood arrogant and every bit Malfoy."

"Okay Black, your funeral."

"Remember, this is going to take forever."

They all nodded.

"Can I borrow some paper and things while you are watching this tragedy?"

Edward pointed upstairs. "In our room. Look through my bags."

Harry nodded. Draco mimed. "Ours."

Harry rolled his eyes and watched them as they entered hell.

They were all frozen fingers in the fluid so Harry walked upstairs. He found Edward's school bag and pulled out a notebook and pens.

He began his will.

_For to whom it may concern._

_ Griphook, I write this will on the last days of this insanity. I don't know if I will survive. I want to at least leave an heir to the Potter and Black accounts or anything that belongs to me. I want all my possessions, property and money to go to my godson Teddy when he turns of age. His school fees and anything he needs for school will be pulled from these accounts before he is to turn of age. I want him to be able to go to Hogwarts like his father._

_ Next, I want to give the sum of ten million gallions to Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley. Twins you are to make sure your insanity at the shop will make people laugh after the war. Also, ten million to Lupin or Tonks or whoever has Teddy if we all perish. I hope this will help raising him if I am not there to help. Fred and George, my silent partnership at the shop. Please transfer that to Teddy. _

_ I also want it stated here in writing for the entire World to see. If it was not for the actions of Draco Malfoy or Severus Snape, we would have lost the war. Draco lied and helped free me when I was caught by death eaters. Snape saved my life so many times I lost count. They are heroes. I want this noted because some will believe they are to be damned. Without them, we would have lost._

_ I hope my friends and extended family know that I loved them and wish that if something happened to me, they will live happy long lives._

_ Harry James Potter._

"Winky!"

Pop. "Winky, I'm sorry I keep bothering you."

"Master Black. Winky just wants to help."

"Can you give this to Griphook? Tell him he can call for you and send the document back and I will sign it. Make sure he keeps this original because Hermione will ask for it."

Winky laughed took the paper and with a pop she was gone.

Harry went to stand. Before he'd taken a step, his broom sat waiting for him on the table. He smiled. He was going flying.

He wrote a note.

_Hope you guys don't want to kill me after you come out. And yes, I totally died. I know. I can't talk about it when I return. I'm sorry. Draco, remember calm breaths. You are not your dad. Same coin. I am going flying. I'll stay in the trees. I won't go past any roads. I'm going straight out the front door in that direction if you come out before I get back. Winky took my will to Griphook so she might be back with Merlin knows what for me to sign. Again, I'm sorry that you had to see. I hope you understand what me and Draco came from now. And I AM NOT GOING BACK TO BE THE BOY WHO LIVED AGAIN._

_ Harry_

Harry stepped on his broom as soon as he shut the front door and was off. Sweet freedom. He loved this. How long had it been since he'd been on a broom. Oh right, before the wedding.

He dodged trees and laughed as he almost slammed into a bush.

The bush broke his eyesight and he slammed into something, hard and animal.

It yelped and they both went flying in opposite directions. He slammed into a tree and barely caught his breath. He swung around and saw the biggest damn wolf he'd ever seen. It was lying on the ground. No way was this wolf not magical. He stood up ignoring wherever his broom went. He'd find it later. He heard more wolves coming. Bugger he was screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry moved to the wolf. He knew it didn't have long. It growled at him. Still angry, he thought.

"Look, I'm going to heal you. I need you to breathe slowly and not fight me."

It growled again. He narrowed his eyes as more wolves surrounded him. "I will let you die if you growl at me one more time."

It stayed silent but his eyes narrowed.

Harry approached quietly. "This will hurt. You have several broken ribs and I have to snap them back in place and heal them." He kept talking now more out to comfort the thing than hoping he would understand. "One of my Godfathers is a werewolf. He has to change every moon and it just about fucking kills him."

Harry placed his hands on the wolf's chest. He ran his hands down and began to mend.

A snap sounded under his fingers. "One rib fixed, four to go."

A whimper and a snarl behind him. "I hope to fuck you don't eat me after I heal you. I lost my damn broom when I slammed into you." Snap. "And I don't think I could outrun all of you. I could probably stun at least three or four." Snap. "Of you before you ripped my head off." Snap. "See your breathing is already evening out. One more. This one is really going to hurt. It's shattered. I hope to Merlin I don't faint before I finish, or I think we are both dead." Snap.

The wolf painted curling up and looked at Harry. "Now, let's talk about the no eating part of this."

He could have sworn the wolf snickered.

"So… You understand me. You are not a werewolf. I've seen those. My godfather without his potion to make him sane on wolf night, you talk about the scariest bloody shite in the world. He almost ripped me and my friends apart when I was thirteen, I think."

The wolf looked confused.

"I am a wizard."

More confused.

"I went to a magical school in Scotland. I was born in England. Where I went to school, magical creatures lived in the forest grounds. They have spiders as big as cars or bigger." Harry shuddered thinking of Aragog. "Centaurs, thestrals. Which are insane anyway, they are invisible unless you have seen someone die then you can see them. They are meat eaters and are really gentle and have waxy wings. I rode one through the sky before. It was not comfortable. Let's see… there are unicorns."

The wolf shifted and then there was a boy.

"What the bloody hell? Could you not have done that before I made a complete arse out of myself and kept talking like a git?"

The boy laughed. "You have to be lying. Unicorns, really?"

"Swear on Merlin."

"I saw one my first year of school. I got detention and detention in this school is terrifying. The grounds keeper took us into the forest at night. We found a unicorn that had been killed… it was sad. Unicorns are the lightest creature there is. They are pure innocence and the person killing it was drinking its blood to stay alive."

The boy looked stunned. "You have to be joking."

Harry shook his head. "Where the fuck is my broom?"

"Broom?"

"Yeah, I slammed into you because I didn't see the bush until I was right on top of it. You were running and we collided. I tried to miss you but you ran right in front of me as I was flying out. I ended up grazing you instead of full on slamming into you. I'm sorry. I might have killed you on accident."

The boy shrugged and slid on the shorts tied to his legs. "I'm fine now."

"So, this town is quaint. Vampires and Wolves."

Snarls filled the air.

"And obviously friends."

The boy leaned over and sniffed him. "You are staying with the Cullens."

"Yeah, I got lost and they helped me out."

A wolf brought him his broom and Harry slid on it flying around the boy in a circle. "Still works."

He dropped to his feet.

"This has to be the craziest shit I've ever seen."

"Wait until you meet my brother, git."

They smiled conspiratorially.

"Is he like you?"

"Yeah, but think more like Rosalie."

The boy laughed.

"He puts on so much hair product one day his head will tip him over."

Wolf snickers mixed with Jacob's laugh filled the air.

Harry held out his hand. "Harry Black."

The boy looked at him a second then took Harry's hand. "Jacob Black."

"Small world."

"I better head back or Draco will have my arse." Harry turned to the wolves around him. "Have fun in the woods. I promise no more bushes."

Jacob laughed but he didn't hear it for long. He jumped on his broom and was gone.

They all jerked out of the pensive. The Vampires stood silent. Draco on the other hand was about to have a massive panic attack. All eyes turned to him and reexamined the scene before they dove into Harry's memories.

They began whispering so Draco wouldn't hear.

"I don't even know what to say to that." Jasper.

"He lived in a cupboard and was so mistreated." Esme.

"If Dumbledore wasn't dead, I'd kill him. He knew Harry had to die and he planned it his entire time. Lamb to the slaughter." Rosalie.

Edward was the most confused. "I see now why he thought I was Cedric. If I was human, I think I would look him."

"He was so young and he stopped and took his body back. God, him apologizing to you in the woods saying he let his parents grieve." Jasper  
"He forgave Draco." Alice

"I knew when he jumped off the couch he was a damn force to be reckoned with but Jesus." Emmett.

Rosalie was snarling in her thoughts. Edward was right there with her. He could never have imagined the things he saw.

Draco was beginning to calm down. Carlisle was watching him to see if he would need to sedate him. "Draco is seeing himself through the eyes of another. That is never easy. If Harry is willing to make him his brother, we will accept him too. Esme already wants them to stay."

"Harry has never had a family other than through friends. We should offer him ours. We should ask him to stay and Andromeda too if need be."

Edward noticed the notebook.

"Everyone needs to read this."

Draco was still shaking when he walked to the paper. He read with the rest of the family. Harry walked into the door and they all looked up. The room immediately froze. Harry could see it. He smiled. He looked at Draco. Everyone turned to Draco and froze.

Draco ran to the closest mirror. The highest pitched girlish scream rang through the room. The looked back at Harry his eyes into slits.

"That is for the Potter stink badges."

Harry busted out laughing making the Cullens follow.

"It will be gone tomorrow."

Draco was still fuming more for the girlish scream than the hair.

"Fine." He huffed walking into the living room and slamming down on the couch pouting.

Harry turned to the rest of the room and the snickers. He'd broken the tension for a little while at least.

Harry joined him on the couch. "I took out my broom and slammed into a wolf. I had to heal him. His name was Jacob."

The entire room froze.

"Is he upset?" Carlisle asked.

Harry laughed. "No."

Everyone was calm again. "They don't seem to like you much though."

Rosalie snarled. "Mutual."

Draco laughed. "Feels like home."

Harry relaxed his body leaned against Draco. "Yeah."

They didn't notice the Vampire behind them smiling.

Harry and Draco fell asleep curled into each other on the couch.

Jasper walked over and sniffed Draco. "It must be because they are wizards that they don't smell like food. I am so glad I don't have to walk around like a starved man."

Edward watched them. He moved walking around the couch and taking them both in. After everything he had seen, how could they just let it go? It made his actions seem trivial. Wanting to run away to feed on humans, even monsters, but these children had survived a war. One light, one dark.

A crack filled the room.

Griphook stood beside them. Harry lurched out of sleep.

"Griphook."

"I need you to sign. It usual takes a drop of blood but since you were suppose to write it while you were not able to come to Gringotts it will be honored. Thank you for reminding me to keep the original. From what I've heard, I'm sure she will ask."

Harry took the offered quill and signed. It was all legal now. Teddy was an heir.

"I need to see Andromeda soon. When are you going to read this?"

"Tomorrow."

"I want the part about Draco and Severus given to the Daily prophet. If they don't not write it how I said it, I want you to sue them."

Griphook grinned. "That, I will do."

With a crack, he was gone.

Harry turned to Edward sitting on the table. Their eyes met and Harry's stomach clenched.

Edward reached out and took his hand. "Does it pain you that I look like him?"

Harry heard a hiss behind him. He flinched. Edward went to remove his hand. Harry lifted his other hand. He encased Edward's hand in his own.

"It was dark. I see you now. I see you. I was exhausted. The last fight was less than a day from them. I got up in the middle of the night and ended up here cursed. My magic saved me but in the dark and completely exhausted. It was a shock. I… I feel embarrassed."

Edward leaned in waiting until Harry's eyes met his own. "No one here will ask you anything. We know now. We understand. We wish for you and Draco to be part of our family and stay here. Esme can add rooms and if you wish for Teddy or Andromeda to come. They are welcome. We want you to be part of our family."

Harry curled into himself. "Why would you do that? You barely know us."

Edward pushed his chin up. "Our family is made up of finding one another. Each of us starting with Carlisle and continuing. You found us."

A tear rippled out of Harry. "A family."

Edward wiped the tear away. Esme walked around the couch.

"Please stay. Let us be a part of your family."

"You all wish this."

"Everyone walked around and nodded."

Rosalie shocked them all and grabbed Harry pulling him into a hug. Harry just burst into tears. What he had always wanted. Edward put his hand on one shoulder and Alice the other. Merlin, he felt like he was home.

"I want to. I have to talk to Draco. I can't leave him and I have to make sure he is okay with it."

"I am."

"Great, it is all settled. I'll start designing some new rooms." Esme smiled then moved to give them hugs.

Draco looked damn ridicules with his hair like that. Harry looked over to Jasper and Emmett and smirked. They smirked back wanting to snicker about his hair.

"If we stay here, we will need a potions lab for Draco and a library. We can always buy a house if that is too much."

Esme puffed throwing up her hands. "I don't see why we can't do that. Are you an avid reader?"

"I have the library at Grimwald Place and I know there will be books in the Slytherin and Gryffindor Vaults."

Draco's head whipped around. "What?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I am the heir of Slytherin and Gryffindor."

Draco's mouth dropped open. The room finally understood the significance of that. "Harry, do you know what kind of stuff could be in those vaults? Slytherin was on of the best potion masters of his day. There have been wizards trying to get into his vaults for centuries to find his journals. I would eat a blast end skrewt if I could get in that vault."

"Well, we can see what is in the audit when Griphook goes through the vaults."

Draco jumped up and down like a five year old. His firecracker hair made it look like he'd been stuck by lightening. Harry burst our laughing.

"It looks like you got zapped."

Everyone followed when Draco only smiled and continued to jump.

"I don't care. I don't care. I'm so excited. I'm so excited. We will have to have everything port keyed here. And we can order blood pops for everyone. We will just have to ask for animal blood instead of human. Do you think they can fly Harry?"

Harry's eyes grinned. He whipped his head around. "Come on Emmett. You loved to be in the air. Want to fly with me and then see if you can do it on your own."

Emmett stepped up smiling. "You know it."

Harry grabbed his Firebolt and bolted out the door. Emmett hot on his heals. Everyone followed. Harry scooted up leaving enough room for him behind him and laughed.

"Hold on."

Emmett didn't need to be told twice. He wrapped his arms around Harry and they were off.

"Holy shit!"

Harry only laughed.

"I saw you play quiddich. That looked so much fun."

Harry laughed. "Want to scare the shit out of everyone."

"Hell yeah."

Harry rose as far as he could go Emmett laughing behind him rooting him on. Then Harry dove, twirling so fast even Emmett was a little dizzy. Harry pulled up with seconds to spare then flew in front of the porch.

"Potter, you will die on that broom." Draco snorted.

Emmett burst into laughter. "He even threw my damn head for a loop."

Harry laughed and slid off. "The broom stayed airborne. Guess you guys can fly."

"Can I take her out?"

"Better not. I will order you some tomorrow. When you get your broom it will attach itself to and respond to you. If you rode mine it would probably end up with you smashing into the house."

Emmett snickered. "Wouldn't be the first time."

Harry laughed. "Just wait. You might outrun my arse, but I will out fly yours."

Jasper ran over. "Get off. I'm next."

Emmett laughed and hopped down. Alice jumped behind Draco and they took off with Alice's laughter resounding around the woods. Carlisle and Esme hugged and watched their children and the newly adopted pair fly.

"I was upset when you brought up his past, but I'm glad you asked him to stay." Rosalie leaned into her brother.

They fought the hardest of all of them. Both of their temperaments were so alike and so different in so many ways.

Edward laughed. "It's so strange the second you saw him collapse in the woods, you loved that boy."

Rosalie sighed. "He felt like he belonged with us. Edward all you could see was pain. I thought my heart was going to break when he fell to the ground in front of you."

Carlisle and Esme moved to them and both took a side. Carlisle beside Rosalie and Esme beside Edward. Emmett was under the broom riders laughing as Harry and Draco flew around him.

"Listen to them laugh." It was music to Esme's ears. She smiled again then walked into the kitchen to make them dinner.

Harry flew back around as Jasper jumped off. "Any takers."

Edward jumped on the broom before anyone could move. Harry laughed. "Hold on."

Edward wrapped his hand around his chest and stomach. Harry couldn't help it when he flinched.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Harry shook his head. He was shocked. His body had shot a pang of arousal straight through him. Holy Hippogriffs, he felt his heart speed up and tried to play it off as the flight. Edward moved one of his hands and placed it on Harry's heart. It began to thunder.

"Want to teach that git a lesson?"

Edward laughed behind him.

Harry took off his feet pushing back against Edwards so he could do this. He would either kill them or pull off some really amazing flying.

He leaned down as close to the broom as possible. Edward mimicked him. His heart raced for so many reasons but he ignored them all. Now, only the flying mattered. He flew past Draco whistled and flew into the trees. He swung around racing Draco. Hell yeah, now they were talking. Draco leaned down smirking over at Harry.

Harry whistled again and they flipped around. The Vampires were laughing. Now it was a race. They flew through the trees so quickly only seeker reflexes were going to keep them from killing each other. They broke through the trees by the house neck and neck. The bolted forward going straight up then dived.

Harry moved twirling around Draco. He caught on until all you could see was the ground approaching.

"Go right."

Draco laughed and they peeled off in different directions. They were all laughing when they rode back to the house.

Edward squeezed him almost like a caress then jumped down followed by Harry. It was getting dark. They wouldn't be able to play safe for much longer. They walked into the house laughing. "I'm going to take a shower. Harry ran up the stairs. Alice rushed past him then handed him clothes before he could make it to the bathroom.

"What would I do without you?"

She giggled.

"My vampire goddess." He kissed her on the cheek then ran into the bathroom.

She sprinted downstairs.

Draco rummaged through his trunk until he found clothes. "Extra shower."

"You can use the one in Carlisle's study."

Draco followed the directions.

Emmett was still laughing with Jasper when Edward walked over to them. "God, Harry can fly."

Jasper laughed at Emmett's comment. "So can Draco. The school teams were good could you imagine the professional teams."

Emmett's eyes glazed over. This was going to be another sport they would become obsessed with. Edward only laughed.

They laughed as Emmett planned what they would do if they could get their brooms to fly. Edward listened up the stairs when the shower turned off. After a few minutes he heard Harry speak. "Winky!"

A pop followed then absolute silence. Huh, he wondered.

Harry dressed. He smiled. He was going to do something nice for the Cullens.

"Winky."

Pop and she was smiling.

Harry put up a silencing charm.

"Winky. Can you get everyone here but me and Draco brooms? They want to fly."

Winky smiled. "Yes."

"Here take my card that Griphook sent me."

Winky took the card and went to leave. "Can you see if they can have their names written on them?"

"Yes, Master Black."

Harry smiled. "Thank you Winky. I don't know what I would do without you."

With a pop she was gone. Harry released the charm and walked out of his room. Everyone's room was on this floor. If their hearing was as powerful as he thought it was, how the hell do they have any privacy? He walked into Edwards and his room. He shut the door and started doing permanent privacy spells on just this room. He also did a permanent silencing charm that would only work if the door was closed.

He screamed at the top of his lungs. No one came. Hell yeah, it worked.

He walked into the next room not even turning on the light and completed the same thing. He did three bedrooms and the bathroom upstairs. He was walking into the last room and standing in the dark when he heard Edward's voice.

"Harry, are you okay?"

Harry jumped. "Merlin, you scared me to death."

"Did you want to see the rest of the house?" He said through his snicker.

Harry moaned feeling like a git. "We can later. I was trying to do something nice for you."

Edward was thrown back. "For me?"

Edward noticed everything downstairs getting quiet listening. "Yeah, give me a few seconds and I'll be done."

Harry turned back to the dark room and finished both spells. He smiled dragging Edward inside and shut the door. They were in total darkness.

Edward seemed confused. Harry heard the uncertainty in his voice. "What are we doing?"

Harry laughed. "Close your eyes and listen."

Edward sighed then did as he was told. "What do you hear?"

Edward listened. He heard Harry's heartbeat and only Harry's heartbeat. He couldn't hear anything from downstairs. No voices or people's mind, nothing.

"What did you do?"

Harry opened the door and all sound came back again. He heard Draco downstairs just now finishing his shower. He heard everyone's thoughts.

"When you guys told me a little about your gifts and your hearing…" Edward listened to the way they were all listening downstairs again. "I thought it would be hard on you sometimes. If I had that gift, sometimes I would imagine you need a break. I also thought about you all never get any privacy, so on all the rooms upstairs I put spells on them. When the door is open, the spell doesn't work. When you close the door, you will not be able to hear what is going on in the room and everyone's thoughts would be shielded from you. So now, you can all have a little privacy."

Edward was staring at him dumbfounded.

Harry looked down at the floor embarrassed. "If you don't like it, I can take them down."

Before Harry could realize what was happening, Edward leaned down drawing him into a hug. "So, I guess its okay then."

"Yes, I won't have to hear Emmett anymore."

"What the hell bro?"

Laughter sounded up from downstairs.

Harry blushed from his scalp to his toes. Edward smiled when he felt his body warm against his cold skin. "I'm hungry."

Edward pulled away smiled then grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs. Draco was coming in the kitchen as Harry walked downstairs. They couldn't help but smile. The rush of flying still on their skin. They both sat down and were greeted with overstuffed plates.

They both tucked in as everyone spoke around them.

"I need to go shopping tomorrow for clothes. I'm sure Draco needs some too."

The females dropped what they were doing and joined them at the bar as everyone else slipped away quietly like they were about to be beaten. Harry snickered.

"Oh… Tomorrow is Saturday. We don't have school. We can go and have a day of it. Alice whipped around. Edward will come too."

Edward stood still for a second as Emmett laughed behind him then nodded.

Harry smirked at him and shrugged. Edward couldn't help smiling back at him.

"Esme, we should make the drive to Seattle."

She nodded. "Edward can drive. It won't take long at all."

Draco looked to Harry grinning. Draco would be in his element. Harry leaned in and smirked. "No more robes."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm definitely not going to miss that." His eyes slit. "My hair better not look like Finnegan was making a potion in it."

They all laughed knowing how Seamus always blew things up or caught them on fire.

Harry smiled. "I'm going to bed. Edward doesn't sleep so you can crash with me until they get your room finished. Edward is that okay with you?"

Edward nodded but it irked him they would share the same bed. Jasper looked over at him but didn't speak.

"I'm exhausted. After healing Jacob today and giving my memories to the pensive, I'm about to fall over. Just don't knock me out of the damn bed Draco."

"We could find somewhere else for him to sleep." Esme smiled.

"It's okay."

Harry smiled and walked upstairs. He was too tired and dropped his trousers on the floor and slid into bed. Half an hour later, Draco did the same thing then pushed Harry over and slid in the bed with him. They were both asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

Four hours later, everyone froze. Edward had made sure the door was open to his room so he could hear them if something happened. Everyone had made use of the closed doors the minute Draco went to bed. Edward thanked Harry when for the first time he didn't have to think about it. There is only so much you want to know about your siblings. And he hadn't been kidding, Emmett was loud.

They all walked down the stairs a few hours later thinking the same thing. Harry was awesome. They could have private moments for the first time being private.

They were all sitting doing their own thing when Harry screamed. Edward was off the couch. Harry was having a nightmare. He grabbed Harry. As soon as his hands met his skin, Harry stilled and fell back asleep. Everyone was inside the room.

"Night terrors." Carlisle whispered.

Rosalie fumed. "Can you blame him? If I could sleep, I would have them too now and all I had to do was watch."

A few seconds later Draco began to flail. Before anyone could move, Harry woke and took Draco's hand. Draco stilled. Harry scooted closer to him. He pulled Edward's arm. Edward slid in bed beside him with his arm still wrapped around him. Everyone watched making sure both boys were okay then left Edward to watch over them.

Esme grinned at Carlisle as she walked down the stairs.

Edward stayed where he was until he heard a pop downstairs followed by Alice's shrilled scream. Edward smiled and left the sleeping boys and followed the screaming.

Winky stood in the kitchen holding seven huge packages. She took them to the coffee table and sat them down.

Alice was bouncing up and down barely controlling her happiness. "What is in the boxes Winky?"

Winky smiled conspiratorially. "Master Black has asked me to get you all presents."

Alice shrilled again. Emmett smacked his hands together like a five year old getting a whole cake. Winky handed them out. They all opened the boxes and looked at the new brooms. Each one was engraved. Lightening bolt, with their name, then one word was written. Family.

They were all grinning. Esme clutched hers so hard Edward wondered if it would snap. He could feel her elation to the single word, family.

Emmett was about to storm outside. Esme stopped him. "You have to wait for Harry and Draco to teach us. They would be upset if you flew without them."

Emmett pouted but understood.

They all turned their heads when they heard movement upstairs. Everyone turned to get ready for the day. Edward waited to get dressed until they were up and moving around. The females followed Esme into the kitchen talking about the trip to Seattle.

"I don't think we will be flying today." Edward spoke and watched Emmett's face deflate.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "If they had their way, they would fly to Paris and shop for a month."

Rosalie hissed from the kitchen but they only received smiles from the men in the room.

Carlisle looked at the clock. "I'm heading into work so I'll be home by the time you get back Edward."

Edward nodded.

Winky went to leave and was dragged into the kitchen with Alice. Edward rolled his eyes. Today was going to be long day.

Harry moved and groaned, he was spooning Malfoy. What the hell? Oh, he thought they'd both woken up with nightmares. He jolted when he remembered pulling Edward into bed with him. He felt his face blow off enough heat to melt ice. Draco kicked him.

"Damn it, Draco." He kicked him back.

"Oi!"

"That is the last time I help you when you have a nightmare."

Draco moaned. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to shut it, you prat."

Draco spun around and glared at him.

"I'll fucking turn your hair bright fucking neon pink if you don't get chipper in about five seconds."

He heard a snicker from downstairs.

Draco glared at him the entire five seconds before he relaxed.

"FINE!"

Harry smiled and squished himself back down in his pillow.

"Oh hell no! If I have to be chipper, you have to get up."

Harry only sighed.

"So help me Merlin, I will tell them what I caught you doing in the prefects bathroom that you so conveniently left out of the pensive."

Everyone downstairs was riveted.

Harry sucked in a sharp breath. "Okay Malfoy, you want to play that game. I left out several things I know about Fred and George Weasley."

"You wouldn't." Harry almost burst into laughter at the shock on Malfoy's face.

Harry moved over getting right in his ear hoping no one downstairs could hear. "You were the most beautiful bottom part of a triangle I have ever seen."

Draco pulled back and fell off the bed. Harry leaned over and laughed. Draco was fuming. "I was supposed to pick up a box of candy from Fred. I got a geometry lesson instead."

Draco snarled.

"And for your information, I fell asleep in the prefect's bathroom and woke up to Millicent Bulstrode trying to rip my trousers off. That bitch needed it. Thank God you walked in. You stumbled out so fast it scared her, I stunned her and ran for my dorm like my arse was on fire. You were my hero and didn't even know it."

"HARRY JAMES FUCKING POTTER, IF YOU TELL ANYONE!"

Harry smiled and looked at Draco's hair. Draco shifted and he saw the pink lock fall in his face. He snarled. "THIS SHIT BETTER BE NORMAL WHEN WE LEAVE OR SO HELP ME MERLIN, I WILL STRANGLE YOU."

Draco got up jerking clothes out of his trunk and ran downstairs. Everyone was watching and saw his hair back to normal but now neon pink. As soon as he was out of ear shot, they all began to quietly laugh.

Emmett was holding his stomach on the floor. He snorted trying to stop laughing. "If I didn't love them like brothers before, I think I would have just fallen in love with them."

Harry grabbed clothes that were lying on the bed and took a shower. He walked downstairs ready and took the plate from Esme. She was watching him.

"Is everything all right?" Harry asked Esme when he noticed her frown.

"Will you and Draco always fight?"

She was worried. Harry lowered his voice. He knew all the Cullens could hear him.

"No. I don't want him to think about his parents being murdered. They were awful. You saw them in my memories. Merlin only knows what his home life was like. Right now he is so mad at me, he won't think about that. He can only think about strangling me."

Esme rose back up and looked towards Carlisle's study. Emmett walked over sitting beside him with Jasper joining them.

"Yeah, he is furious."

Harry laughed before pain came into his eyes for only a second then he smiled again. Esme understood then. Harry was only trying to help Draco with his grief.

"I had a nightmare last night, didn't I?"

Esme nodded.

"I'm sorry."

Her eyes locked with his. "Harry, you never have to apologize for something like that. We are family and we will be here for you."

Harry nodded but he was still embarrassed. In sleep, he couldn't bury his pain or his feelings."

Edward's phone rang and he answered it. He stood shocked for a few seconds. "Harry, it's for you."

Harry looked confused. He took the phone.

"Hullo."

"Hey, Harry its' Jacob."

"Wolf boy."

"Yep, hey we are all going to the beach Saturday night and grilling out. I told dad about you almost killing me then healing me. We both laughed when I told him unicorns were real."

Harry laughed. "I wasn't lying. I think I saw an old textbook in Draco's trunk. I'll let you see it."

Jacob laughed. "Dad wants to meet you if it is okay with the Cullens. We would like for you to come to the campfire with us."

"Sure, I'll ask Esme and Carlisle if its okay. I'll call you back on this number if I can go. Or, I am getting an owl this week. I can owl you."

"Owl me?"

Harry smirked. "Hell yeah, I'm gonna owl you. Just so you will be surprised. Do you want me to drag the gelled up git with me?"

Jacob snorted. "I'd like to meet your brother."

"If he doesn't strangle me by then, I'll ask him. But, it is still up to Esme."

"Okay. Tell them you will be under pack protection while you are here."

"Owl you later, wolf boy."

Harry ended the call and handed it to Edward. "Thank you."

Damn wolf, he thought but nodded.

He turned his eyes to Esme. Esme was grinning.

"It's up to you and Carlisle. I assumed you heard the conversation."

She grinned. "Harry, you don't need my permission."

"But, you are the mom."

He face lit up like it was Christmas morning. "You can go if you wish. If Jacob says the pack will protect you. The treaty will honor it. I really don't think you need protection though."

Harry beamed. Edward was fuming. Jasper smirked at him as he walked up the stairs to get changed. Draco thundered into the kitchen and glared at everyone to laugh at him.

Of course, Harry was the first one to loose it. He couldn't hold his breath like the vampires in the room. Draco's lip curled up in a snarl and Harry couldn't help but laugh harder. Even Esme couldn't keep from grinning.

"Draco, sweet heart. I've made you breakfast."

"When we get home today, you are dead."

"I love you too, Draco."

Draco looked at him with bubble gum hair and glared as he ate. Harry snickered only when he couldn't hold it in anymore. I mean he didn't even blink. How the hell could someone glare that hard?

Emmett walked behind Draco and mocked giving Harry a high five. As soon as they were done eating, Draco and Harry took them all outside. They knew Emmett and Jasper were dying to fly.

They stood in a line each on their broom. Draco stood on the porch with an old camera and took a picture. No one noticed they were having too much fun.

"Okay first time flyer, you will need to let your broom get used to you. The farther down you lay the faster you go. Turning is different for everyone. I am more subtle than Draco. I've seen a few flyers that don't even look like they are moving and their broom just responds. They look like statues. Do not go fast until you can control your broom or your yard is going to look like bombs have gone off, Emmett."

Emmett looked up to him like he was hurt. Harry knew better everyone around them chuckled. Emmett smiled kicked off with his feet and shot off like a rocket. He slammed straight into a tree across the yard. The tree groaned then smashed into a million pieces.

"That was Awesome!" Emmett screamed from the clearing.

Harry broke into laughter. "Or that could happen. Thank Merlin, we have a repair spell. Draco, be prepared to redo the yard when we get back."

Draco was watching Emmett as he ran back to them broom raised above his head like he was so excited to take out the rest of the forest.

Esme, Rosalie and Alice wanted to leave so everyone piled in the hummer. Edward drove. They pushed the console down and Harry sat in the middle with Alice riding up front. Draco sat in the middle in the back with Esme and Rosalie beside him. They were talking about human fashion and wizarding fashion. Alice was leaning beside Harry adding to the conversation.

"I hope you can magic all this crapt everyone is going to buy home."

"Even better. I can shrink it and put it in their purses then I can make it normal again when we get back home."

"They will never let you go without them now."

"After Draco goes with them today, I am sure he will be the one who gets volunteered."

Edward snickered as he caught Draco laughing with Esme and Rosalie. Alice turned back around eyeing Harry. "It won't be that bad today."

"I wouldn't know. I've never been."

Everyone froze going through the memories they received in the pensive and realizing almost instantly he'd never done most of the human things that normal people do. He'd never gone out drinking, never shopped. The only restaurants he'd eaten at were in Hogsmeade and they really didn't count.

"Well," Alice said grabbing his hand. "We will today."

"We need to do something special with him today." Alice whispered quietly. They all nodded.

"They made it to Seattle and Esme pulled them into a little restaurant."

They sat down almost mirroring how they sat in the car. Harry looked over to Edward and smiled. He hoped to Merlin he wasn't blushing. Draco's hair turned back to silver as soon as they got to Seattle so he was in much higher spirits.

Edward handed him a menu and Harry looked over everything. He wasn't used to American food and a Vampire was the least likely person to ask for what was good. The waitress came and was all but rubbing her ass on Edward's arm. Draco looked over to Harry and smirked. Harry mouthed, pink but Draco knew it was an empty threat.

She turned to Harry and he strapped on a fake smile. "He shifted to the desserts. I want caramel cheesecake first then spaghetti and meatballs."

Draco laughed. "Screw it, I'll have the same."

The rest of the table ordered water.

The evil waitress sashayed off again. Edward looked over to Harry glaring at the waitress. Harry reined in his anger.

"Thank you for last night."

Edward smiled and Harry felt his stomach slide down to his toes. He knew he was blushing. He watched as Edward grinned just a fraction more. Bloody vampire.

"For which part?"

Everyone at the table was talking but they were most listening to this conversation and Edward knew it.

"I felt you. I knew everything would be okay when you touched me…" Harry's next words were almost inaudible. Thank God he was a vampire, Edward thought. "For holding me."

Harry looked up. Edward moved just a fraction closer to him. Harry sat so rigged in his seat he was about to die waiting to see what happened.

The waitress moved in between them pushing them apart. Harry wanted to snarl. Bloody wench. He turned back to his cheesecake and tried not to sulk.

Edward turned back to Harry and almost chuckled when he saw Rosalie glaring at the waitress. The waitress heart started hammering and she almost ran from the table then had to return to give Draco his dessert. Draco was smiling at Rosalie's reaction too. Draco wanted to hex her.

Harry bit into the cheesecake and moaned. Edward visibly stiffened as everyone else laughed.

"Like the cheesecake Harry?" Draco laughed then tried his and made the same noise.

Harry only laughed. "Dessert first."

Draco nodded and they were both lost to sweets until their plates were clean. A few minutes later they both had their food. Harry was laughing with Alice as she talked quietly about a time they had been running through a nature preserve trying to talk Emmett out of eating several bears that were on the endangered list at that time and how he pouted.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and told them she was going to teach them how to drive so they could get their licenses once their new ID's came in.

Harry and Draco ran to the loo before heading out and they began the shopping expedition he would never forget.

Draco was a fucking machine. Harry like Edward cowed in the corner and only reemerged when summoned. He tried on so many clothes he was starting to think his skin was chaffed. Draco put his bloody opinion on everything.

Harry hid behind Edward until he was forced to join. The last time he was dragged away he physically held on and whimpered, "Save me."

Edward looked just as terrified as he did. He tried at that point but Rosalie snarled at him and he looked at Harry with the biggest puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen and cowed.

Bloody death eaters had nothing on these four people and a fashion trip. Merlin, help them all.

Edward and Harry finally got a break when they went into a child's shop for Winky. Harry told them they were heading to a music and book store a few shops down. Edward grabbed Harry's hand and bolted. The walked inside and smelled paper and spices and he physically calmed down.

Draco was laughing. "Come on Harry. It's not that bad."

Harry shuddered and Edward's musical laugh filled the shop.

They separated. Edward for the music, Harry for the books and Draco headed for the coffee."

They met back half an hour later dumping their stuff on the counter. Harry handed over his credit card and signed the machine and they headed out. Edward and Draco blocked him from view and he shrunk the bags.

They met the women back at the children's shop. They were waiting on Harry. Harry looked at the clothes and smiled. They'd even got some clothes for Kreature.

Harry handed over his card. Everyone filed around him and he shrunk the packages and took the ones from the book store and put them in Rosalie's outstretched purse.

"Best shopping trip ever."

Harry looked at Edward and rolled his eyes.

"They walked by a toy store and Harry stopped walking. It took a few seconds and they all walked back to him."

Esme pulled him into a sideways hug. "What's wrong?"

"I want Teddy, but I'm scared if I start buying things for him and wanting him too much Andromeda will fight me to keep him. He is her grandson."

Rosalie walked to him and looked in the window with him. She longed for Teddy to join their family as much as Harry.

"Harry, we will hope." Rosalie spoke quietly.

Harry saw a big stuffed wolf inside the window. He grinned back at them and walked in a bought it. Draco chuckled as he shrunk it and put it in with the rest of their stuff.

They walked around the rest of the mall until they found a jewelry store. They walked inside a woman greeted them.

"Can I help you?"

"Do you carry lockets?"

She smiled and walked into the back of the store. After a few minutes, she brought over a stand that had like thirty lockets on it.

"Draco, what would your aunt like?" Harry said looking at them.

"Harry, I've never met her. Mother forbade me."

Harry nodded. What would be something she could wear all the time that would match with everything? I want to make it into a port key if she will let me keep Teddy. I want her to be able to visit anytime she wants."

Draco could work with this, what would spell well. He flipped through the lockets and found one made out of platinum. It had a ruby setting on the front with spiraled etchings. "Get this one."

Harry nodded. The clerk was confused about what they were talking about but nodded.

"Do you have any platinum bracelets?"

She smiled and pulled out several.

"Edward, let me see your phone." Edward handed it over. "Will you dial Jacob for me?"

Edward rolled his eyes pushed back his jealousy and dialed. "Jacob picked up after two rings."

"I'm waiting on my owl."

"You are going to keep waiting. I have a week."

Jacob laughed.

"I need to know how many are in your pack."

"Why?"

"It is a surprise."

"Fine eleven."

"Text Edward everyone's first name."

"Cryptic much?"

"That is why it is called a surprise flee boy."

Jacob chuckled.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

He handed the phone back to Edward and seeing the worried look there used his Gryffindor courage and grabbed his hand pulling Edward to him and the lady waiting.

He didn't look back to Edward's face and see the shock then elation but focused on the woman at the counter. She looked at their joined hands and he ignored it.

"I need nineteen platinum bracelets."

She walked to the back of the store and came back with a single platinum band it had nothing on it and was very plain and could be considered masculine. It was perfect.

"Do you have them in stock?"

She nodded. "I'll take that and the pendant."

She went back getting the rest. He paid and took the bag. He didn't shrink this bag but gave it to Esme to put in her purse. He was going to be putting so many charms on that bracelet he wanted it to have no spells on it before he started.

Edward moved his hand and linked his fingers with Harry's. Harry looked up to him and smiled. This day was getting better.

"They walked by the food court and indulged Harry when he asked to try Chinese food."

Draco even seemed to enjoy it. They hit up a few more shops and stopped by a cell phone kiosk. Esme told them it would be safer if they had phones for emergencies. Harry handed her his card and waited looking around with his hand linked in Edwards as they looked at the phones. Harry and Draco would be the last people to help in this department. Harry saw a furniture store across from them and he unlinked his fingers and walked inside. He couldn't stop his feet anymore than he could his heart. There was a crib shaped like a race car.

A man walked to him. "Can I help you?"

Edward was walking to him followed by Draco. They saw what had stopped him and Edward linked his hand with his again. The man snapped his mouth shut. "I want this."

"Does it have any matching furniture?"

He pointed behind Harry and he saw a baby changing station looking like black and white flags and chest with drawers that had road signs on it. "I want them all."

The man beamed. "The bed will become a toddler bed."

Harry smiled running his fingers over the bed. If Andromeda wouldn't let him have Teddy, he would just give her these. He damn sure knew Teddy would love them.

The girls followed them in with the cell phone bag as Alice was putting it in her purse. Rosalie took in the bed and smiled.

"Either way, Teddy will have them."

Harry followed the man to the counter once he got his card. They paid and the man went in the back of the store to get a mattress. Harry shrunk the furniture and stowed it in Rosalie's purse when he returned. He looked at the missing furniture.

"We had someone take them to our vehicle." Harry smiled obliviated the memory. He smiled. Draco laughed as he handed over the mattress. Harry shrunk it and gave it to Rosalie. She laughed and they walked out.

Harry and Edward followed them around as the rest of them hit up a few more shops. They waited outside at this point. Draco was given his card for the rest of the day. Harry wanted no part in it. He was exhausted. How could you be tired when you officially did nothing? That didn't seem fair.

Edward ran a hand over his knuckles and Harry blushed. Edward just chuckled. After another hour of the most insane day of his life, he followed them to the car and they were finally going home.

Alice scooted in beside him. Harry laughed. "Thank you Alice for taking me but please don't make me go again. I trust you in all your great wisdom. I can be your own personal doll as long as I can do it at home. Please don't make me do an all day excursion again. Small trips and I'll go anywhere." Harry pouted. "Big ones and I'm gonna fight."

Alice laughed as Edward groaned. "You did it now."

Harry couldn't help but smile at him. "Can we go home now?"

Edward smiled and started the hummer. "Yes, we can go home."

Esme was smiling at Rosalie in the back seat. "He said home." She whispered.

Rosalie smirked then began to talk to Draco about his trips to Paris when he was small.

Harry took Edward's hand and curled up beside him resting his head on his cold shoulder and was asleep before they even made it out of the parking lot.

Harry woke when they were pulling into the house. Edward was trying not to laugh and failing, epically. There were three Emmet shaped holes in the house and the yard and trees were a disaster.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry turned around and looked in the back seat. Esme was horrified, Rosalie was shocked and Draco was trying desperately not to laugh. He was biting on his bottom lip so hard it was going to bruise. Harry couldn't help but snicker.

"Come on Draco. It's time to fix it."

Alice hopped out of the car. Emmett looked like he was trying to be cowed but he was so happy it was not working. He stood with his head down but couldn't wipe the smile off his face to save his life. Harry grabbed the first hole and mended it as Draco got the second. Harry went towards the trees as Draco fixed the windows.

"Emmett, you damn git." Draco laughed.

Since the house was fixed and Draco and Harry were working on the yard, Emmett went into this explanation of all the damages. Esme had calmed down now that she saw it was easily fixable. Jasper was standing back laughing as Emmett spoke hands waving in the air.

Harry and Draco finished the yard and they all walked inside.

"Harry this is the best present ever."

Harry laughed as he sat on the couch. Edward joined him. Purses were brought over and tiny packages pulled out and put to rights. Harry hadn't realized the enormity of today's adventure. Draco turned to him and began laughing. Even the girls were a little shocked. Teddy's furniture was left small and placed in drawer for when he went to see Andromeda. They had nowhere to put it anyway.

Carlisle sailed through the door a few minutes after they got home. Emmett immediately went into his flying antics. Everyone laughed.

"I took a leave of absence from work. I think we should start building on the rooms."

Esme nodded pulling out the plans and sitting them on the coffee table. Edward grasped Harry's hand again and he lost train of thought. Draco was telling them something about making the potions lab outside away from the house.

They worked on the plans as Harry closed his eyes and felt each brush of Edward's thumb over his hand. He could die happy just like this. He didn't realize he'd fallen asleep again.

He woke in the middle of the bed. Draco was in front of him with Edward behind him again. He smiled and laced his fingers with Edwards's hand resting on his stomach. It was starting to be light outside. He turned and watched the sun as it began to cast pale light on the room.

He moved turning to face Edward. They stared at one another. He leaned closer taking in the smell of vampire. It was sweet and tangy breathtaking. Harry leaned over his lips barely touching cold ones. He smiled then leaned up and slid out of bed.

He didn't speak as he grabbed clean clothes laid out for him by Alice then walked to the shower.

Edward laid their stunned. He sat up running his fingers over his lips then smiled. Damn Gryffindor, he thought. He checked on Draco then ran downstairs. Everyone was outside flying. He pulled out the new cell phones and put on the otter boxes to keep them from breaking, a green for Draco and a red for Harry. He put them both on charge and began entering numbers. He was in such a good mood he even entered in Jacobs as wolf boy on both of their phones.

He saw everyone outside flying. He'd yet to try. Esme hearing him moving around joined him. She lifted her head hearing the shower and began to cook breakfast.

Harry ran down the stairs as a familiar crack filled the air.

"Griphook, how are you?"

"Very well Master Black." He sat down a copy of the Daily Prophet.

Harry rolled his eyes and went to get the locket sitting on the coffee table. He walked back into the dining room and picked up the pensive and sat it in the corner, He put spells on it to not spill and a shield charm around it so no one could move it but him.

He put the locket on the table.

"I have an audit of both your holdings."

"Great. Draco is squirming about the heir vaults. He hopes there are books. I'm going to let the family and Draco look through the paperwork."

Esme was beaming he said family and not Cullens.

She walked in and joined them looking at the stacks of parchments. Edward walked over and began leafing through them. He could already see what a damn nightmare this was going to be. Harry was already deciding what he could do with the locket.

"Oh, I almost forgot. When you go back to Diagon Alley, can you buy us two owls and send them over for me and Draco. You can charge to Black estates."

Griphook nodded. "Yes, Master Black." He stopped for a second almost pondering something. Harry stopped everything and looked at him. "Do you want to know what happened at the reading?"

Harry shook his head. "Not today. May I ask you later?"

Griphook nodded.

"Thank you."

A crack sounded and he was gone.

"Winky!"

"Yes, Master Black."

"Have you been watching Andromeda?"

"Yes, Master Black. Reporters are swarming her house when they heard of what you left in your will."

Harry dropped the locket on the table and picked up the daily prophet. This was why Griphook left it.

HARRY POTTER THE BOY WHO SAVED US FROM HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED

Today, the noble Harry Potter who killed HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED at the battle of Hogwarts, will was read yesterday. A source who was there has listed the will as follows.

The will was listed as he'd worded it.

Tears and feelings were shared. Teddy Lupin is now the hot topic in the wizarding community.

It continued on then bashing the ministry after the golden boy gave Draco a stamp of approval. Harry cringed.

He ran upstairs shaking Draco up.

"They are camped outside Andromeda's house."

Draco groaned but got up. Harry grabbed some paper and a pen from Edward's bag and rushed downstairs.

_Andromeda,_

_ Please trust me. The first time I met you I crashed into your yard with Hagrid. Please come with Winky. I will be waiting._

"Winky, make sure no one sees you. If Andromeda has company, wait for them to leave then give this to her. Hopefully she will come with you."

With a pop, she was gone.

Half an hour later, Draco came down the steps. Edward and Esme had parchment strung all over the bar trying to split the holdings into Draco's pile and Harry's. Harry pointed at them and mouthed good luck. Draco was ecstatic and went to help them.

Harry went back to his locket. The bloody thing was not working like he wanted it too. It would go back and forth but only once. He wanted it to be able to constantly change locations if you needed it too and reset itself always with home being on where Teddy was.

He snarled as he put the last charm on. It didn't work his temper was getting the better of him. He stomped like a three year old. His magic burst out and broke the lights above him. He fixed them, again. Emmett and Jasper were watching him from the living room completely enjoying the show. He was so angry he didn't care. Edward would occasionally look over and smirk but REFUSED to comment. He bloody well knew better. Draco was so buried in paperwork he could have been run over by thestrals for all he cared. He would only occasionally write down something he wanted pulled from one of the vaults. At one point, they all thought he was having an aneurism when he saw journals written in one of the heir vaults.

Harry of course didn't give a damn. He knocked out the lights for the entire house and had to walk around and fix them one by one.

He snarled when he walked past Jasper and Emmett.

It took three hours, language that caught even him by surprise and turning his own hair fire engine red, which sent Emmett into the floor holding his stomach, to finish it.

The port key could go anywhere. You simply had to say, I want to go home or I want to see Teddy. You could reset any location of home as, this is my new home location. Teddy's location always came back here unless it was reset by Harry.

"I bloody well fucking did it."

Edward ran into the room and scooped him up and kissed him. Holy hippogriffs. His legs turned to goo and he almost hit the floor. The kiss only lasted ten seconds but it felt like a lifetime to Harry. He moaned into the kiss and Edward growled against his lips.

Harry looked at him when he pulled back. Everyone in the room had frozen comically and stared at them even Draco had pulled himself from his bloody crusade. Harry was grinning like a damn girl. Harry's hair was still fire engine red. Unknown to Harry, Draco snapped a picture.

Pop, and Winky was back. She was not alone.

Andromeda stood Teddy in her arms her eyes locking on Draco. Draco's eyes moved to Harry and her vision followed. She swayed when she locked eyes with him.

"Harry."

"I'm sorry Andromeda. Winky told me they are camping at your house."

Andromeda nodded. "You should have seen your will reading. Did they know you are alive?"

"Yeah, only Griphook knows."

"You missed quite a show."

He could imagine.

"The ministry was there. They had to list the vaults that Teddy would inherit. It's wizarding law. They found out you were heir to two houses and everything went down hill from there. Molly was screaming at the minister. George was so shocked he passed out when he read what you left him. Neville was the second. I still can't believe you are alive."

"Andromeda, I need to tell you something. You can't freak out."

Andromeda moved to the couch. Teddy was still asleep in her arms.

"I had all three hallows."

Thank Merlin she was sitting down thought Harry as she swayed.

"I used the stone to talk to Tonks and Lupin. I know I am Teddy's godfather but I want to be his father. They agreed."

She held Teddy tighter. "I don't want to take you from him. I want him to live with me grow up here in America without what I went through. He was already damned by the ministry for being the son of a werewolf. They will always hold that against him. I'm sure the ministry is already trying to take his vaults because of it. Gringotts will not let this happen first because I'm alive and second because Teddy is my true heir and has Black blood. He is owed this. I made you a port key. It can take you here anytime you want day or night. I made it so you can set it to your home wherever you are and all you have to do is say I want to see Teddy and you come straight here to us. This is our home."

Andromeda looked around.

"If that is not good enough, you are more than welcome to live here."

Her head scanned everyone in the room. She only knew Draco and Harry. Everyone was in the room now. Harry handed her the port key. "I just finished it. I have been trying for hours to get it finished. I want to explain before you make a decision. It doesn't have to be now. I love Teddy and we will all wait for your decision."

"The night after the battle, I woke up and didn't want the elder wand anymore. It corrupts. I want no part of it. I thought it should go back where it belongs, in Dumbledore's grave. I walked down to the grave and was attacked. I killed them but they hit me with a cutting curse. I was bleeding out. I tried to apparate to the castle but my powers since Voldemort killed the horcrux inside me have almost quadrupled and grown every day. I didn't realize that my power was being siphoned by the horcrux to survive. I don't even think Dumbledore understood that."

"I landed out in the middle of the woods and passed out. I woke up and had no magic in my core. It was the middle of the night and I couldn't even do Lumos. I literally walked right into my new family."

Harry introduced them all one by one going around the room.

"They helped me when they didn't know anything about me. They brought me here cleaned me up and kept me safe. As soon as I was conscious, I called Winky and Kreature. I started making sure my vaults and everything were safe and changed my name to Harry Black. I sent Draco's wand back to him with a note telling him we should have made better choices. I should have accepted his friendship when it was offered so he would have not buckled under your sister and his father's demands for him to become a death eater."

"Draco wrote me back and told me he would extend his hand again if I would take it and if I would take him with me, he would leave England and follow me. I don't think anyone understands but Draco and myself but neither one of had choices. I was under Dumbledore's influence of manipulation and Draco was under his fathers. Dumbledore raised me to die."

Andromeda gasped. "Why would he do that?"

"He thought it was for the greater good."

She looked around the room again then down at Teddy. She loved him unconditionally like her own child. She didn't care his father was a werewolf. But, she was getting older. She would not live forever. It was already hard on her to take care of him full time. The inheritance had helped, but she didn't think she could give him up without Harry proving himself.

"I want to talk to Nymphadora."

"If I do this, it will be the last time the stone sees the light of day."

She nodded.

Winky was waiting in the room watching everyone. "Tell Griphook it is an emergency. I need the resurrection stone. Tell him, this will be the last time it is used and I apologize now for asking for it."

Pop, and she was gone.

They waited ten minutes. Teddy started to stir. His little head popped up. His eyes locked on Harry's. Harry smiled. Teddy's little arms popped up in the air as Harry took him in him in his arms. Teddy's hair turned bright red like Harry's and his eyes turned the same shade as green. Harry laughed.

"Merlin, I miss your mother."

Teddy made out a baby's giggle noise. It floated around the room and every single one of them fell in love with Teddy Lupin.

Crack. Griphook without waiting held up the stone. Harry took it. The emotion floored him again. "Jasper run."

He didn't have to be told twice. He was out the door. Harry reined it back in and looked around the room.

"I thought you said your damn goodbyes already." Laughed Sirius.

Harry laughed. "Who am I to question fate?"

"Lupin, Tonks, Andromeda is here to see you. I told her I want to be Teddy's dad and raise him. She wants to make sure that this is something you want and can agree too."

They both moved and to Harry and took in Teddy. Teddy saw them too. His little hand tried to touch the one Tonks held out.

"Lupin, he is gorgeous."

Lupin beamed as Sirius stepped up to him and cooed.

"Andromeda, touch the stone."

She walked over touching the small stone with Harry. She almost fainted. Edward grabbed her and he saw the people in the room now.

His mind almost blew off at that. Harry watched his mom and dad move over and start speaking to him. He couldn't hear a dam word they said.

"Draco!"

Draco moved to him and grabbed Harry's side. Snape began to shove people out of the way to make it to his Godson. Draco's grip was cutting off circulation.

"Fred." Harry tried to give them some privacy. Fred shoved Sirius out of the way.

"Oi! My chosen one."

Sirius laughed as everyone in the room started grabbing on to everyone else and watched the chaos unfold.

"I left George ten million Galleons for the shop."

Fred burst into laughter. "I bet he is still in shock."

Harry laughed. "Andromeda said he fainted then Neville hit the floor right after him."

The both burst into laughter. Sirius butted in grabbing Fred around the shoulder and they started telling embarrassing Harry stories.

"Fred, you better shut it."

"Why chosen boy, you going kill me."

"Maybe."

Both Sirius and Fred burst into laughter.

Harry watched his mom and dad come back over to him. "Carlisle, Esme."

They followed his voice and both grabbed onto his shoulder. "This is my mum and dad James Potter and Lily Evans. Mum, dad this is Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They are my new family. He tried to point them out but couldn't find them all in the see of everyone crouched together."

They began to speak quietly as Sirius and George began whispering more horror stories. Teddy was bored and looking up at Harry. He blocked everything else and moved kissing him in the nose. Teddy giggled again and began to play with his shirt.

"I hope she lets me be your dad."

Harry was so enraptured by Teddy, he missed the entire room and ghosts watch him with nothing but love.

He held the stone and baby for half an hour. Introductions made stories swapped. Harry's damn left arm was going to fall off from lack of blood from bloody Draco. He said goodbye to his parents again and they told him they approved of Edward. His face went from normal to matching his hair in all of two seconds. Fred and Sirius dropped to the floor laughing. Well at least someone was enjoying it. He was going to have a bloody heart attack.

Everyone unlocked and he gave the stone to Griphook.

"I will always remember this. Thank you."

Griphook was taken back but nodded and with a crack he was gone.

Draco dropped right in the floor. Harry was so tired he sat right on top of him in his lap.

"Oi! Fat arse get off me."

Harry whipped his head around. "Language, Black. Teddy, Draco has been bad."

Teddy looked between them.

"Fine, beautiful voluptuous one with fiery locks, you are making my legs go to sleep."

"Teddy," Harry pouted. "Draco is being mean."

Teddy whipped his head around moving in Draco's face giving him the most Malfoy like stare Harry had ever seen. Harry was loving it. Draco looked at them his mouth popping open as Teddy continued to glare at him, his cute little cherub cheeks begging to be kissed.

Harry leaned down and stared kissing them making him giggle and squirm. Harry looked back at Draco and beamed. Draco had still yet to close his mouth. Harry took his finger and snapped it shut for him. The entire house broke into laughter.

Teddy sighed then leaned into Harry and fell asleep.

Rosalie volunteered her bedroom for Andromeda while she stayed. Alice and Rosalie went shopping to get sheets and things for Teddy. Andromeda and Esme went along.

Teddy stayed with Harry, Draco and Edward. Jasper and Emmett went deeper in the woods to practice flying. With Teddy in the house, they didn't want a repeat of Emmett barreling through the bloody walls. Draco was back to being an accountant on the kitchen bar.

Harry pulled out the plush wolf and gave it to Teddy. He went with it everywhere now. He would let other people hold him but he had to be in eyesight of Harry at all times. If he wasn't he would flash his hair red then screaming would begin until his eyes would lock back with Harry's. Harry loved it. He didn't want to let him go either. He was trying to share him but it was damn hard.

He decided to stay in the kitchen and work on the bracelets. Edward stood with Teddy in his arms. Harry was only doing this with Teddy so close because it was charming protection spells. Cursing he would demand Teddy being taken somewhere else.

They heard a crack and two owls sat quietly in cages in the living room. Griphook was brilliant.

He turned back to the bracelet then looked over his shoulder at Edward. He was swaying looking down at Teddy as he fell asleep. He was humming some melody that made Harry want to pool in the floor. In that second, he loved him.

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

Edward looked up his eyes whipping to Harry's in complete shock then Harry watched the smile creep in and it almost blasted Harry away with the joy he saw. "I love you too."

Harry smiled and went back to his bracelet.

Alice was picking up a stroller that looked like a pram. She was completely in love with it. She stopped mid step of picking it off the shelf. Esme and Rosalie knowing what was happening moved to her. She squealed when she came out of her vision.

Rosalie was about to panic.

Alice was jumping up and down like a lunatic but she didn't care. She whipped around looking at concerned faces and squealed in joy again. "I just saw it. It just happened. Harry looked over to Edward. Edward was humming to Teddy as he fell asleep. He told Edward he loved him."

Everyone's mouth dropped.

"You should have seen Edward's face. He was so shocked then he grinned and said it too."

Alice jumped up and down, up and down and squealed again. Rosalie and Esme abandoned all reason and joined her. They knew Edward. If he said it, he meant it.

Harry was snarling again. Stupid bloody bracelet. Teddy was still asleep and he was trying desperately to keep his trap shut. It was really hard. Edward was smirking at him. He knew Edward watched as Harry became unraveled bit by slow agonizing bit.

The charm to make it shrink and expand as they changed shape was the easiest. It was the damn shield charm that was being nasty. One or the other was easy. Combining said charms were being little pricks.

He snarled again when he heard Edward chuckle. He moved his gaze going to slits as they reached Edward's eyes. Edward cast his eyes down. Smart move, vampire.

Harry closed his eyes even he was getting nasty now.

He pulled at his core and let his magic wrap around the bracelet. He stayed there for a full five minutes before the magic began to flex and bind itself together. He let go of his core and felt the magic in every molecule of metal.

"Draco."

Draco stood and walked to him. Harry handed him the bracelet. As soon as it touched his skin, he flinched.

"Potter, how did you do this? I've never seen a shield charm this strong."

Harry laughed, "Magic and getting really angry."

Draco snorted.

"Want to try it out?"

Draco grabbed it and ran out the door.

Harry started from stunning spells and gradually going up from hex to curse. Harry smirked. Draco's face faltered. "BOMBARDA!"

The curse bounced right off the shield and slammed into the ground. They both beamed before Draco snarled. "POTTER!"

Harry took off running. Draco was in hot pursuit. Edward rocked the child in his arms and snickered.

Edward looked down at Teddy. He'd fallen so in love with this child. He'd never thought he would be able to be around children. Teddy was like Harry and Draco. Their blood did not tempt him. Edward was just a man desperately in love with the idea of a family. He silently closed his eyes and prayed. Something he hadn't done since he'd become a vampire, that they could keep this perfect little boy."

When Edward finished, Teddy was looking at him and smiling. Edward ran his fingers down his face. Teddy grinned pulling his little cub of a stuff animal to his chest. He snuggled into Edward's arms and his head didn't change to the fiery red as Draco called it. Edward grinned. Maybe, Teddy would fall for him too.

Harry ran in the house with bright purple hair and a pink tank top. Draco was steps behind in a French maid outfit. Teddy's head popped up as he watched them run around the room and clapped his hands. Edward was laughing as he steadied Teddy. Draco tried to grab a dodging Harry. That is when the girls walked back into the house.

Harry waived his hand and bows popped up all over Draco's hair. Draco made a lunge. Harry dodged but ended up with gold glitter all over his skin. Draco made another lunge as Jasper and Emmett walked through the open door. Harry jumped over the couch. Draco followed. They all watched as Draco's boxers turned into white lacy panties before Draco's legs jerked straight up going wide panties in the air before he tumbled over the couch with a crash.

"Oi! Potter! I might want to have kids one day."

Draco snarled then Harry was running in a ruffed mini skirt. Harry hit the floor in two steps. Draco laughed still laying in the floor behind the couch.

"DRACO! WHY AM I IN HEELS?" Harry's feet shot up from the floor as everyone looked at the six inch clear platform shoes. "ARE THESE WHAT I THINK THEY ARE?"

"Click your heels potter."

Harry with his feet still in the air did. Everyone watched as only his feet being able to be seen began turning around in a circle.

"You don't even need a pole."

Harry clicked his heels again and he stopped. He was going to murder him.

Harry jumped off the floor and looked across the room for the first time. Alice had pulled out her phone and Harry could only imagine she was recording this. Harry looked over to Teddy who was still jumping up in Edward's arms his hair going from red to purple. Harry pointed to Teddy so she would record him to. She spun around everyone caught Teddy's utter glee.

Draco moved to throttle him when Harry pointed to the door.

He shrieked and dropped back behind the couch.

Harry burst into laughter this time along with everyone else who had been laughing quietly so they could see the entire show. Emmett was on the floor with Jasper. Carlisle walked through the door then. He'd decided to work on the house and was walking in tool belt in hand.

He took in the scene and fell into mirth with them. Harry waived his hand and righted him and Draco.

The rest of the week went by pretty uneventful. Harry worked on the bracelets when he was not spending time with Teddy. During his sharing time or when Teddy wanted Edward, he would walk back to the kitchen and continue.

With Draco's help, he trained the owls after they put Teddy to bed. His bed was in the same room as Draco, Harry and Edward.

Andromeda fit in easily and they all got along.

It was Thursday when he sent Jacob his owl. They'd trained it to sit on your head until you wrote back. He hoped he would hear the stories from the wolves this weekend of how that turned out.

Friday, he engraved the bracelets. He worked on the Cullen's first. He used an engraving charm Draco found. Carlisle's, he wrote his name and compassion. Esme, he wrote her name and love. Rosalie's he wrote loyalty. Jasper's he wrote strength. Emmett's he wrote trickster. Alice's he wrote honor. They also said mother, father, sister or brother. Edward's was the hardest so he just wrote down what he thought. He would like it or he wouldn't. He wrote their names side by side Harry, Edward I love you Mate.

He hid them for later then called for Edward. He came without Teddy. He already knew Rosalie had stolen him.

"Pull up those names." Edward pulled out his phone and showed him the text. Harry quickly wrote their names on the band. The only one he marked different was Jacob's. Jacob Black, wolf boy.

He waited until dinner when they were all laughing in the kitchen together. Esme sat his plate down.

"I want to give you something. It's from me and Draco."

Harry pulled the bracelets out of his pocket and handed them around. Draco was beaming. He sat back down and began to eat. Before he knew it he was in the middle of a Cullen sandwich. He laughed trying to get past being the center of attention.

"This is what you have been working on."

"Yes, it's also why me and Draco had the fight." It had been classified as the fight because it had been document and threatened to be used as blackmail. He'd ended up looking like a stripper and Draco a French maid.

It will protect you up to at least an explosion hex. But honestly, I'm afraid to test it any farther. I'm sure the really nasty ones it would fail but it would give you a life and death chance it you were screwed. I bought an extra one in case I messed up. I didn't. I guess it was just meant to be. He handed it to Andromeda. She took it and slid it over her wrist.

Teddy passed out early that night. Rosalie let him sleep in her arms.

Harry passed out before Draco and Edward joined him in bed.

He woke up Saturday morning by a screaming Teddy. He was furious. Teddy Malfoy glared at anyone but Edward and Harry. Harry pulled himself out of bed and showered. There was a large stack of boxes waiting when he walked downstairs. He started digging around and found they were Draco's potion materials. Draco was ecstatic. He set up outside in a make shift potions lab they built that would make due until they could make the real one.

Harry dug around in Draco's trunk and found the old monster book of monster book to bring to Jacob later and left it downstairs with the bracelets for the wolves.

He was about to grab Teddy from Edward when they heard the explosion. Harry was out the door and running to Draco. The cauldron he had been working on was gone. Shard pieces of it lay around like confetti. Draco was unconscious on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- This chapter does have slash. Read up to the zeros and skip the end of the chapter if it is not your thing.

Harry ripped Draco off the ground but could only see damage to his face and neck. He pulled on his core and healed him. The damage to Draco's eyes was extensive. He would be half blind for a few days and his eyes were going to be swollen and red. Draco finally came too when Harry finished healing him.

"Draco! I've never seen you so careless. What the hell was that?"

Draco huffed squinting his eyes trying to see. "I was seeing if the plants grown by muggles would work the same as wizarding plants."

Harry was seething. "You could have told someone. Our fucking family are vampires. They could have pulled you out of the way in time. I'm sure one of them might even be interested in what you are doing and be more than willing to help you. If you do this again, I SWEAR TO MERLIN I WILL END YOU!"

Jasper walked to Draco. "I will help you and I know Carlisle would like to also. I agree with Harry. Draco you should have asked for help. You will have one of us with you at all times. I am more than willing to learn anything you teach me."

Harry was getting more and more angry. Something exploded beside them. Jasper moved pulling Harry into a hug and flooded him with calm. It took twenty minutes before Harry stopped blowing things up.

"I need a pair of sunglasses."

Alice brought Harry the glasses after a few seconds. He charmed them to help Draco see better and hide the damage until he fully healed. He walked over and put them on Draco's face. Harry finally hugged him. "Don't scare me like that again."

Edward handed Harry Teddy and he walked inside. It was going to be a long day. He called Jacob. He wasn't going to be able to leave Teddy. Teddy wanted no damn part of it.

Jacob picked up after several rings.

"Hello."

"Wolf boy!"

"Hey, you still coming tonight?"

"I can't leave my…" Harry stopped. Fuck it he thought. "I can't leave my son. He has been so cranky today. He is fine unless I put him down and all…"

"Da." Teddy giggled.

Harry was so shocked he started laughing. "Did you hear that Jacob he called me Da for the first time?"

Jacob laughed. "Yeah, I heard. I didn't know you had a son?"

"He is my godson technically but I'm trying to talk his grandmother into letting him stay with us permanently. I hope she lets us either way. Still my son."

"Da."

Harry repositioned him so he could kiss him. Teddy giggled again. "Da."

Jacob laughed. "Well, I think he agrees with you. Bring him Harry. He is more than welcome. I'd like to meet him."

Harry smiled. "I just might do that."

"See you tonight."

"Bye Jacob."

Harry sat the phone down and stared out the window. Edward walked to him incasing him in his arms. Harry smiled. "I feel like I'm home for the first time."

"My home will be with you."

"I love it here."

"We can stay but will have to move on in about five or six years."

"Hmm…" Harry said but it made him start thinking. Harry looked at Draco out in the yard with Jasper and started forming a very daring idea.

The rest of the family watched them with smiles on their faces. Their family was finally happy.

Draco decided to head to the beach with Harry. It was cold tonight so they used heating charms. Harry decided to take Teddy with them. It would be good anyway. He could be around wolves like his father. Edward was sulking. He didn't trust the wolves. Harry rolled his eyes and called Jacob.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey. Stay on the phone with me. I'm going to apparate to you."

Harry apparated to the beach with Teddy in his arms and Draco wrapped around his back. Jacob looked shocked as he watched them appear but then began to laugh.

Jacob led them over to the camp fire. It was freezing and the fire wasn't doing enough. Draco and Harry looked at one another. Harry handed Teddy to Jacob. Teddy gave him a harsh once over then turned back to Harry then settled as Harry stood on one side of the circle and Draco the other. Harry made a strong shield charm while Draco put warming charms around. Everyone at the camp fire except the wolves felt the difference.

"What did you just do?" Asked Jacob.

"Made it so we won't freeze to death."

Jacob laughed and dragged them over to his father. He introduced him to everyone. The wolves, the council and a few family members and friends sat around laughing and eating. Teddy was fascinated by the entire experience. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Jacob, give Teddy to Draco. I'm going to give Jacob his present."

Jacob smiled and handed Teddy over. Teddy was already clapping his hands. Harry walked to the diaper bag Rosalie insisted he carry. He dug out Jacob's bracelet. Handing it over to him, Jacob took it.

"It feels strange."

"It is because it is magic."

A man that Harry was introduced to as Sam stood up. "Jacob. I forbid you to wear it."

Harry looked at him. "What right do you have to tell him anything?"

"I am the alpha."

Draco moved over to Jacob and whispered something.

"So?"

"He has to do as I tell him."

Everyone was watching them. Harry was fucking seething. "Oh really."

Sam smirked. He knew he would win this fight. Harry moved walking straight over to him and grabbed his face in his hands and pushed him down on the ground in front of him. Everyone was so shocked no one moved. Harry ground his thumbs down in his forehead. He found the magic of the wolves. It was very old magic, so old Harry had touched nothing like it before. He drove his core into it full force. He pulled the magic string that would make them follow the law of the wolves, he obliterated it. He would not stand for it. He felt Sam trying to change to rip him apart. He was pushing at Harry trying to get him out of his head.

Harry released him and stepped away.

"My first gift to this pack is free will. You will never again have an alpha. YOU WILL MAKE YOUR OWN DECISIONS! You can choose who will lead you. You will never again bow under the will of one man. I have seen what men like you can do. To teach you a lesson of respect for the other members of your pack, your wolf will be taken from you for one month. You will not change you will be human. I hope you remember why there was an alpha in the first place. There never will be again."

Sam was furious. His nostrils flaring, but no wolf. Harry copied his smirk from earlier. Sam strode away dragging a woman with him as he left them on the beach.

Harry turned around to stun faces. He smiled. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to dishonor your customs but I believe that no one should be able to take away your free will."

"Billy, would you mind to hold Teddy while I give your son a gift."

Billy nodded. They were all still in shock.

Jacob was grinning at Harry when he walked over. He handed the bracelet to Jacob. Draco was smirking. Harry sent him a spell that would zap him. He yelped. Everyone laughed.

"HARRY JAMES FUCKING…BLACK! DO YOU REMEMBER HOW WE STARTED THE LAST FIGHT THAT ENDED UP BEING RECORDED! SO HELP ME YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN A DRESS IF YOU DO THAT ONE MORE TIME!"

Teddy was jumping up and down on Billy. His hair already flashing purple and red. He knew where this was going.

Harry turned to Jacob. "That didn't kill him but it zapped his arse. I wanted you to see it. I made you guys all bracelets. I know you don't see many people like me but if you ever did. I made it so it would protect you from most spells and curses. The really awful curses though would get through but this could still be helpful. Put it on."

Jacob slid it on his wrist. It resized and fit him perfectly. "Now take it off."

He did it went back to normal. "Okay, put it back on and see if Draco can take it off."

Draco watched him then tried to drag it off. He even tried to Accio it off with no luck. "Brilliant, see now only you can take it off. If something happened and you were unconscious, no one would be able to steal it from you."

"Jacob, Draco and I experimented on it but I couldn't do it to make sure it will work when you are in wolf form. Would you like to try?"

He nodded, kid at Christmas. He walked behind the trees and came out again as a wolf. Harry moved to him and smiled as he arched into him like a cat. He ran his hands down his leg and checked the bracelet. Jacob lifted his paw and he made sure it fit and was not hurting him. It resized perfectly. Harry moved back in front of him. He and Draco rechecked the shields to make sure than no one would get hurt. Draco went to grab Teddy and explained what was going on.

He sent the first spell to Jacob. He didn't feel a thing. He began to continue. They were all working the same. He smiled over to Draco and did the last one.

It bounced off and hit the ground exploding the sand around them. Jacob was pacing back and forth with amusement. Harry pointed to the forest. Jacob ran back out.

"That was awesome."

"Bombarda!" Harry shouted at the tree. It exploded and rained down in the forest behind them.

They laughed and Harry handed them out. He would not be giving one to Sam.

After that, all hell broke loose. The pack ran around with Draco chasing them and screaming hex's and curses. Harry went to join Billy. Leah came over and began playing with Teddy as Harry pulled out the book he'd brought for Jacob. He laughed explaining how it would bite them and chew up everything in existence if not secured when not reading and how to stroke it open. Billy took the book and stroked it for three minutes all to the books content before opening and looking at it.

Leah asked gently. "Why does his hair change color?"

Harry laughed taking Teddy back when he flopped over to him. "His mother was a very special witch. I've only seen one like her. She could change her appearance at will. Hair, features, colors with that and his father's werewolf curse. Teddy will always be special. He will not change into a wolf though."

She smiled down at Teddy and he began changing his hair one color to another. They both laughed tickling him.

A crack sounded through the air. Everyone froze but Harry and Draco.

Griphook stood looking around at the beach.

"Griphook?"

"Master Black, I thought you would want this immediately. I had your blood looked at there is an anomaly. I wish to get some of Draco's to make sure he does not have the same."

Draco moved to them and sliced his finger. Griphook moved taking the vial and let it drip inside then closed it. He handed over a box to Harry then with a crack he was gone.

The wolves seemed to pull themselves out of their shock.

"What the hell was that?"

Draco smirked at Harry as if to say, your issues not mine. Harry frowned. "He is a goblin and our banker."

Jacob moved sitting next to Harry. "Say what?!"

Harry just laughed. "Did you think you were the only thing that wasn't human in the world?"

Jacob's jaw dropped.

Draco took the paper from Harry and looked at it. Harry looked down to the box and opened it. A bag with the crest of Salazar Slytherin rested inside. Harry picked up the bag handing Teddy back to Leah. His hand reached into the bag brushing over two objects.

"Har..ry."

Harry looked up at Draco. He lowered himself to the ground slowly. Harry watched him confused as he sunk to the ground. He was worried trying to stand when the bag in his hands started moving.

"Oh shit!"

Harry upended the bag in the sand. Two eggs fell landing in front of him and began moving.

"Draco… is this what I think it is?"

Draco's eyes moved up from the paper and he dropped the paper and moved to the eggs. "Yes… Did they find them in the vaults?"

"I don't know."

Both eggs burst open. Two baby dragons looked up at Harry with wide eyed expressions. All Harry could think was, oh shit.

'Mine.' Each little dragon hissed in Parseltongue.

"This is not bloody happening." Harry whined.

The dragons moved and curled around his legs. There small wings engulfing his ankles. Harry turned to Draco.

"Why the bloody hell can't my life be normal?"

Draco picked the paper up again. "Um… I don't know, but it's going to get a little more complicated."

Harry jerked. "What now, give me that?"

Draco handed it over.

Blood analyzed. Creature inheritance blocked, magical signature of block, Albus Dumbledore. Love potions, Ginevra Weasley. Obedience potions, Albus Dumbledore.

Harry froze looking over the words. What, WHAT? What the hell did this even mean? Harry crumbled the parchment in his hands and threw it in the fire. He was so angry.

"Harry, you need to calm down." Draco's soothing voice was beside him.

Harry tried to breathe. Two little mews were heard as the little dragons moved up his legs. "We need to leave, now."

Draco nodded picking up the dragons that began to hiss in protest. Harry ignored them and grabbed Teddy and the diaper bag. This was not happening. This was NOT happening.

Jacob stood up. "Harry, are you okay?"

Harry shook his head and apparated back to the Cullen's.

Draco watched him leave. The two squirming dragons in his hand throwing a massive fit as they watched Harry leave.

"Draco, are those really dragons?" Jacob asked as he tried to pet one and it tried to bite him.

Draco nodded and apparated after Harry.

Harry kissed Teddy and gave him to Andromeda then stormed out of the house. He was about to have a massive panic attack. He heard the crack as he hit the driveway telling him Draco was back.

"You can't leave me with these! THEY ARE HAVING A FIT!"

Harry turned back to the house shooting Draco a death stare then took the dragons who immediately calmed and stormed back outside. He walked for so long he didn't even realize when he had stopped. He collapsed against the forest floor and curled into himself. The dragons moved to his lap and curled into themselves and fell asleep.

One more thing Dumbledore didn't tell him about. One more bloody secret. Harry flopped back and looked through the trees to the few stars he could see. The dew on the ground was beginning to soak into his clothes.

He heard a crack and knew it was Draco. Draco collapsed on the ground beside him. He had a plate of raw meat with him. He laid it on his stomach. The dragons sniffed the air then pounced on the plate. When they were done, they went back to Harry and curled up again to sleep.

"I don't know who I am anymore."

Draco turned to him. "A prat."

Harry smiled and turning his face to Draco's. "What should I do?"

"You know what you want Harry, I can't give you an answer for that."  
"I just want to be normal."

Draco rolled his eyes and smirked. "You are extraordinary. Why would you want to be anyone else?"

He didn't like that answer. He never wanted any of this. The boy who lived, the boy who saved, the creature inheritance and now dragons. What the hell did he do to deserve this? He must have been some kind of tyrant in his past life.

"What will it do to me?"

"Make you whole. A part of you is locked away. You have the choice to deny it. You can do what you want."

"Why did you think he did it?"

Draco pondered for a minute. "From what I saw of your memories. I think deep down he was afraid you would be the next dark lord. I think he really believed you would beat him. You would sacrifice yourself. But, I think a piece of him thought you would replace him."

Harry turned back to the sky. He died for them, for his friends for people he didn't know, for the wizarding world. He had been treated like a child and give only small snippets of the truth. He hated them all.

"WINKY!"

Pop. "Yes, Master Black."

"Can you get Griphook?"

A pop filled the air. They waited in the cold. Draco took Harry's hand. Crack followed by a pop.

"Master Black?"

"Griphook, the potions in my system, how resent were they?"

"They have been fed to you for years. The last one was give to you a few days before the final battle. You would have been eating or drinking them on at least a weekly basis."

Draco clutched Harry's hand harder.

"Can you get them out of my system?"

"I have a potion here that will wash all the affects away but you will be sick for a full day. You can take it whenever it seems appropriate."

Harry took the potion he passed over.

"Did you check on Draco?"

Griphook nodded. "Draco inheritance was stopped by Lucius Malfoy and a love potion form a Ms. Parkinson."

Draco jerked then snarled beside him.

Harry turned to him. Draco had gone an even paler shade of white. What had they done to them?

"Where did you find these dragons?"

"They were deep inside the Salazar vault. There had been a hidden compartment we only recently found. The eggs were examined. They are a very rare dragon. They are extinct now. They can only be woken by a person that they are destined to bond with a familiar. To part with them, will kill them."

Almost sensing they were being talked about, the dragons moved sliding under Harry's shirt and curled against his stomach. He tried not to laugh.

"I have to know."

Draco was confused.

"I wasn't with… so Ron or Hermione have been giving me the potion."

Draco looked over shocked at what Harry said.

"I'm going to ask George."

Draco moved curling on his side to stare at Harry. "I'll support anything you do but once the Weasels find out it could ruin our stay here."

"Out of everyone, I trust George."

Harry took the vial and downed it. Griphook nodded to Harry. "Do you need anything else?"

"No." Harry murmured as the pain started in his stomach.

"Twenty four hours Master Black and it will be out of your system."

"Will Draco need the antidote?"

"No, He was not given as much as you."

Harry nodded. "Lucky for you. I feel like my body is on fire."

Griphook left with a crack.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"I will be tomorrow."

Edward walked into the clearing as Harry tried to stand. The dragons buried under his shirt were beginning to make a fuss as Harry rearranged them and put one on each shoulder. They settled down as he began to walk with Draco and Edward watching.

"I thought Esme was exaggerating."

"They've bonded to me. I can't get rid of them. Looks like we have new pets." Harry didn't sound to enthusiastic with the statement.

The dragons spoke then. "Mine. Mine." They murmured in Parseltongue. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Can you understand them?" Draco asked.

"Yes, they speak Parseltongue. They think I am their mother."

Draco snickered. "Look, daddy from no kids to three."

"Shut it." Harry snapped.

Edward and Draco snickered again as Harry stared straight ahead and tried to ignore them and the pain flaring in his stomach.

They walked to the house in silence. Harry swayed a few steps as he walked inside. Jasper moved to him. Harry looked at him confused.

"Harry, you are in a lot of pain."

Harry nodded. "I had to take a potion. I was being fed love potions to fall for Ginny Weasley. Griphook looked at my blood. He came to me while we were with the wolves. It scared the shite out of them when he popped up. Anyway, Draco and I were both fed love potions and our creature inheritances were blocked."

Everyone had filed into the room.

Jasper moved a few steps closer to him. "Harry, the amount of pain you're in would knock a normal person to unconsciousness. You need to rest."

Harry laughed. "I will be fine. I need to do something else."

No one in the room looked happy by Harry's complete lack of surprise by Jasper's statement. Draco and Edward were both upset. Esme was ringing her hands wanting to intervene but didn't know how.

"I'm okay. I do better when I can do something. I don't want to just sit. Do you understand?"

Jasper did not but he nodded anyway. With the memories they all saw, they could understand some of Harry's reactions but seeing it was something else all together.

Jasper and Edward walked a few steps away and were having a conversation. Teddy was in Andromeda's arms watching him. He grinned before moving out of the room and heading to Carlisle's study.

He looked at the fireplace. It was the only one in the house. It looked like it had never been used. All the vampires moved to the study following him.

"What are you doing?" Draco finally asked.

Harry looked back at him and smirked. "I'm going to do something really stupid that I should not probably do."

He turned to Edward. "Don't go anywhere. I'm going to need you in a minute."

Harry began to add magic to the fireplace. He changed the appearance of it. The wood changed into shapes of lions with snakes wrapped around their feet. Everyone behind watched amazed by the transformation. The wood changed to a deeper cherry red. A fire sprang out of the fireplace then but they were the familiar brilliant green.

Harry backed up pulling Draco with him out of the flames view. "Edward, I need you to stick your face in the flames and say George Weasley."

"You want me to set myself on fire."

Harry and Draco rolled their eyes. "Magic remember, the flames are green not red."

Edward nodded and stuck his head into the flames everyone was in the room now watching. Carlisle had walked to the fireplace and was running his hands along the wood.

"George Weasley." Edward spoke.

Edward then backed up looking at the fireplace. George's face appeared in the flames.

"Who?"

Harry opened his mind letting his shield drop. Edward turned to him and began to speak.

"I'm told to give you a message from someone. He says you will know him but he can't show his face in the fireplace."

George was intrigued.

"He once asked you what it was like to ride the dragon." Draco's mouth dropped open. "You said, he was the second tightest blond you've ridden."

George smirked. "That little imp. I'm coming through."

"Wait! He said he will send through a portkey. The fireplace can be tracked."

Draco was beginning to shake beside Harry. Harry was trying not to laugh. He reached for something and changed the pen he picked up to a portkey and threw it at Edward. Edward threw it into the fireplace and watched it disappear.

"The maps phrase unlocks the portkey and sends you here."

Harry waved his hand and the flames disappeared.

Draco roared beside him. "The second tightest?!"

Harry exploded laughing. Jasper and Emmett followed from the hallway.

"Who the hell was the tightest?"

Harry smirked as Emmett and Jasper continued to laugh.

A knock on the front door sounded and they all turned seeing who could be here. Edward walked to the door and opened it to find Jacob.

"Is Harry okay? He was really upset when he left. Dad and all of us were worried. He wanted me to come check on him. Is he okay?"

Harry walked out of Carlisle's office and found Jacob waiting in the doorway. "Yes, Jacob I'm fine. I just got some bad news."

Harry swayed then. Jasper caught him before he could hit the floor. The potion was damn awful. The burning had moved from his stomach to every muscle in his body. He could feel sweat starting to pour out of him. He could only imagine what he looked like.

"Harry?" Jacob and Edward asked concerned.

"I feel like my body is on fire. I will be okay. Just twenty four hours of pain and I can be myself love potion free."

He heard several growls. He knew they were only upset he had to deal with this. He tried to smile as Jasper led him to the couch. Alice was waiting with a tall glass of ice water. He downed it and laid back trying to relax.

The portkey activated and George hit the floor with a thump. He stood up shaking himself off and almost ran to Harry. His arms engulfed him and Harry laughed.

"George, nice to see you."

"I thought I lost another brother when they said you were dead. First Fred and then the news of you. I thought I was going mad. I refuse to go back to the burrow. Mom is sending me howlers every six hours. I don't care. I just want to move on and they are trying to push me into getting better. I just…"

George looked up then and saw everyone standing around them. His wand came out. "Um… Harry. Why are we surrounded by vampires?"

Pain shot down Harry's spine and he collapsed into the couch. "Friends."

Harry pushed his wand down. George nodded. "Harry what is wrong?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but the pain was starting to get worse. Draco moved coming closer to them. George looked confused.

Draco held up his hands to let him explain. "We both want to live away from the wizarding world. Harry brought me here when they raided my house. Griphook has been helping us with our vaults. He also found out Harry has been given love potions to make him fall in love with your sister since second year. The last one was given to him a week ago. Griphook gave him an antidote but Harry will be in pain for the next day. He wanted to know if you knew about this?"

George was furious. "Hell no! Wait, you have only been around Ron and Hermione. Who has been giving you the potions?"

"That was Harry's question."

"Harry, I didn't know. I thought it was strange you and Ginny especially after." George smirked. "But, who was I to judge. I didn't know and I would have done something. Fred would have had a fit. Fred always wanted you. He would have killed Ginny if he found out she was dosing you."

Harry looked at him confused. Fred, really? He knew George had always preferred Draco at Hogwarts. It was secret they kept between themselves. George and his own wank fantasies revolved around a certain blond. Harry smirked up at George and watched the familiar smirk back. George knew what Harry was smirking about.

"Harry, you left me a lot of money."

Harry fought back the pain gripping his spine. "I guess I'm no longer a silent partner. I just gave you a reason to expand. Why not branch out here in America?"

George smirked. "Wicked."

George pulled a trunk out of his pocket and enlarged it. "I'm going to stay for a little while."

Harry turned his head to Esme and Carlisle. "We would love to meet more of Harry's friends."

Emmett smacked his hands together. "We watched Harry's memories in the pensive. I can't wait to see you in action."

George smiled already seeing a marauder in the making. "Want to help me with my new adventure in America. Want to work for Wizard Wheezes."

"Hell Yeah!" Emmett jumped up dancing at the possibility.

Rosalie slapped him on the back of the head. He tried to look cowed but it didn't work.

"Who the fuck is the tightest?" Draco snapped no longer keeping the question bugging him in his mouth.

George looked over to Harry and smirked. "You didn't tell him."

Harry could only shake his head.

George busted out laughing. He lifted his wand to his head and pulled out a memory. Harry tried to sit up and grab it but since he was in pain he couldn't get to it before Draco grabbed it.

"Damn it, George!" Harry snarled.

George laughed as Draco ran to the pensive and shoved it inside then stuck his head in. "Tell me you didn't."

George laughed. "I must not tell lies."

Harry snarled and laid back on the couch. "He is going to be so mad."

George turned to look at Edward who was sitting close to Harry. "Hello."

Harry leaned up ignoring the pain and snarled. "Mine."

George just pouted. "Fine. Introductions please." he asked looking around.

Carlisle introduced everyone in the room. Jacob who was standing in the corner watching the insanity around him almost fell over when George's eyes met his. Edward started laughing. He knew what had happened. Jacob snarled in his head. He'd just imprinted on George. George couldn't tear his eyes from Jacob. What the hell? Jacob thought.

"Jacob just imprinted on George." Edward told the room.

"Thanks for that." Jacob snarled before turning back to George.

"Imprint?" George asked.

"Maybe we can talk outside." Jacob spoke before walking outside.

George didn't wait and followed the pup outside.

Harry turned staring at Draco still over the pensive and mentally groaned. Edward leaned down whispering in his ear. "What is Draco seeing?"

Harry opened his mind. _George used polyjuice potion and turned himself into Draco and we had sex. He told me I was the tightest followed by Draco._

Edward nodded but he didn't look happy.

Andromeda walked upstairs putting Teddy to bed. "Edward, can you carry me to bed. I don't think I can walk?"

Edward nodded and carried Harry upstairs.

Teddy was asleep quietly snoring in the corner. Harry picked up the now sleeping dragons and laid them in the crib with Teddy.

"Brother." Harry spoke in Parseltongue to the dragons.

They looked up long enough to say brother and licked Teddy's arm getting in his scent then curled around him and went back to sleep.

Harry walked to the other side of the bed and stripped too tired to care that Edward was still in the room. Harry looked back before sliding on his pajama pants and saw Edward looking at him.

He threw the pants over his head and climbed into bed naked. Edward just looked at him confused. Harry smiled and pulled up the blankets. Edward stood for a few minutes before climbing in behind him.

"Harry."

"Yeah."

"You are playing a very dangerous game."

Harry ignored him and the pain rippling through his body. Draco stormed into the room then. His body was vibrating with fury and they both watched as his chest expanded and contracted with his anger. Harry threw a silencing spell around Teddy's crib seconds before he slammed the door.

"You had sex with George but you fucked ME!"

000000000000000000000000000000

Harry leaned back closing his eyes. He couldn't deny it. "You were screaming my name not George's what the bloody hell Potter!"

Damn it George, he thought.

Harry decided to ignore everything and concentrate on what the biggest issues were. "Are you going to let Griphook give you your creature inheritance?"

Draco snarled. This was not what he wanted to talk about.

Edward moved laying back listening to them and tried to ignore the emotions going through him. He wanted Harry. Edward was lying in the bed next to Harry and his body knew he was naked. It was all the vampire inside of him was thinking. Claim him now. Bury himself inside him now. Harry moved turning sideways. He leaned back putting his ass against his growing erection. Edward froze. Was Harry doing this on purpose? Harry moved just a faction of an inch against his cock. Edward quietly snarled behind him.

"What you want to talk about his now?" Draco roared.

"Do you know what will happen if we do this? Our inheritance will push through. Our mates will be decided by our creature. What if…"

Draco began to understand. He was furious. He walked to his trunk and ripped off his shirt and trousers and threw them on the trunk then flounced over to the bed and dropped on the comforter.

Harry turned looking at Draco and moved his ass pushing against Edward's shaft that was between his cheeks. He felt it graze his entrance and he closed his eyes as Edward reached around gripping his hips and thrust.

Harry bit his lip trying not to moan. Draco was so mad he didn't notice. Harry felt Edward move away and he tried to move with him but Edward held him in place. He sighed but stayed where he was. He felt Edward's hand slide between his checks then a finger brush over his entrance. He pushed back on it and felt it breach him.

Draco turned to Harry then. Harry tried to concentrate on his face. He wandlessly cast a lubrication spell on himself and heard Edward's intake of breath as he noticed it and his finger slipped all the way in without any effort.

"You are worried if you let the change happen you will no longer be attracted to Edward."

Edward stopped moving his finger then.

Harry nodded. "I know if you have a creature inheritance it is a part of you but your soul mate is destined. You can only find them when your creature accepts them. I will not lie to either one of you. I'm attracted to both of you and I'm scared if I go through with this. It will take me away from both of you."

Draco sat up and looked past Harry to Edward. Harry turned to Edward as he nodded at Draco. Whatever the silent conversation was, the decision was made.

"What do you want Harry?"

"I want you both to fuck me?"

Draco paled for a second as Harry felt Edward begin to move his finger inside him again. Harry didn't hold back the moan and bit his lip as Edward slipped a second finger inside of him pushing past the ring of muscle and brushed his prostate.

Harry moved kicking back the comforter and Draco took in the scene below him. Draco looked up to the crib and threw a shield charm in front of it to block them.

"That is so fucking hot. Harry lay on your stomach."

Harry too blitzed out to move didn't respond until Draco reached over and pulled him to his stomach. Draco moved saying a spell under his breath and he felt two more fingers breach him. He moaned feeling it vibrate through his body. The pain of the potion was wiped away as he felt his body explode with lust and arousal.

He felt the tight muscle begin to loosen as both men drove into him with soft thrusts. Edward was kissing his neck as Draco leaned over and began sucking on his lower back. He felt the fingers slide out of him and mewled in response.

Draco smirked above him as Edward pulled Harry up and began kissing him. Draco slid off his boxers and moved spreading Harry open so he could see the now red abused pucker waiting to be filled. He slid down kissing Harry's back moving to his flank then began slow tedious kissing until he reached the soft skin. He stopped moving his gorgeous cheeks and licked experimentally at the quivering flesh. Harry moaned into Edward's mouth and collapsed against his chest. Edward turned down watching Draco.

Draco smirked at Edward then reached beside him rubbing Edward through his pants as he began to slide his tongue over the quivering skin. His eyes never left Edward as he watched Edward's eyes turn completely black with lust as he began to bite the quivering pucker and snake his tongue in as Harry unconsciously bucked against his swollen lips.

"Please…." Harry whimpered.

Draco flattened his tongue and drove into the quivering hole as Harry bucked under him. He fucked Harry open loving every sound coming from Harry's shaken core.

Draco's hand moved to Edward's button and with a flick of his wrist he had it undone and was pulling down the zipper. Edward caught on and moved quickly letting Harry fall into the pillows as he rose to undress. He did it slowly seeing how Draco watched him as he pushed his tongue into Harry.

With Vampire speed, he jerked Draco from Harry and took his lips. He could taste Draco and Harry on his tongue. It was like fire to his dead veins. Harry turned watching them. Harry sighed and grabbed his cock and began to run his fingers over the head smearing the precum down his shaft.

Edward turned to him as Draco moved down his neck to his shaft and took him into his mouth in one swift movement. Edward leaned over pushing Harry's hand away and licked the drops of cum from his shaft. Harry mewled falling back against the bed and tried to take in the sight of Draco's cheeks hollowing around Edward but the vampire was tearing his senses apart.

Harry spread his legs pushing Edward from his swollen cock. "Inside me."

"Who?" Draco's voice came after a lewd pop sound from Edward.

"Both."

Edward and Draco turned to each other then Edward moved and pulled Harry from the bed. He laid down then sat Harry on his lap. Harry moved impaling himself before Edward could compose himself. Edward snarled as Harry's moan echoed around the room. Harry moved raising himself and slammed back down. He saw stars as Edward went deeper his shaft slamming against his prostate.

"Fuck Potter." Draco spoke shaken behind them.

Draco slid his finger into Harry and began to thrust opening him up more as he rode Edward teasingly in front of him. After a few seconds, he thrust his fingers from him and grabbed Harry's hips stopping him and began the slow descent into him.

Harry clenched engulfing them both. Draco snarled biting into Harry's shoulder as his shaft felt like it was being crushed. Harry moaned in front of him as Edward bit his lip trying desperately not to move.

Harry shocked them both when he rolled his hips. Edward snarled as Draco visibly jerked from the feeling. Edward moved first slowly sliding out of him as Draco slid into him deeper. Harry mewled and rolled his hips with the movement. Edward reached back gripping the headboard as they picked up a rhythm.

It was fast and brutal. Harry collapsed as Draco held him up and drove into him like his life depended on it with Edward's speeding pace. Harry fell over the edge first painting Edward in thick white stripes. His body quivered then contracted beautifully tight around the cocks inside of him. Draco and Edward were pushed over the edge with Harry feeling him to the brim.

Draco collapsed dropping Harry and they both fell into Edward in a heap.

"Fuck." Draco whimpered.

"I… Merlin… Never felt so full…. Good…"

"Beautiful." Edward whispered.

Draco moved enough to slip out of Harry and grab his wand to clean up the mess between Harry and Edward then fell beside them. Harry whimpered as he pulled off Edward and laid down beside him.

"Need sleep. The pain is coming back." With those few words, Harry fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I promise, I haven't forgotten about this story. I won't abandon. Warnings as before… when you get to the zeros….. Warning…. Warning…. Thanks for the reviews. A few of them made me seriously burst into giggles. Sorry for the small update. Where I work picks up hours in the summer and has seriously taken over my life. Life blows…. We all need more hours in the day. Mistakes are my own so forgive me. Someone mentioned my story was fast paced. I can't help it… I always jump in so things usually happen super quick and sometimes seem OOC. I hope you can still enjoy.

Harry woke the next morning wanting to scream. He jerked out of bed shaking. Edward immediately wrapped his arms around him but it didn't help. Someone had opened the door during the night. He whimpered before the scream ripped out of his lips and echoed through the house.

Draco jerked up as people began to file into the room. Harry arched screaming again but was past the point to realize what was happening.

"Harry!" Draco screamed trying to get him to respond in Edward's grip.

Jasper walked to the bed and sat down. "The pain is breathtaking Edward. The closest thing I can describe it to is changing into a vampire."

George ran into the room then started pouring potions down Harry's throat. After the fourth one, Harry began to be able to understand his own thought process and be able to take in the room. He watched as Rosalie picked up Teddy. The dragons began to protest and tried to shoot fire at her.

Harry pointed to the crib. Draco slid out of bed putting on his boxers, much to the surprise of everyone. People began to take in the fact that no one in the bed had on clothes. Harry could imagine Edward blushing if it was possible. Draco reached in grabbing the dragons then hastily put them on the bed. They walked to Harry curling on his stomach as he fell back.

"Brother?" The dragons spoke.

"Everyone here is family. No fire." Harry spoke quickly.

The dragons looked around the room. Their little wings beating the air so they could take in the familiar scents around them. Harry looked at them.

"Holy Merlin, they've gotten bigger."

Draco picked the tan one up. He looked at Draco for a second before curling up in his hands. "You're right. You hungry? Let's go see if we can get some food."

He held out his hand for the other dragon. It jumped on his hand and he walked out of the room still dressed in his boxers.

"I can handle the pain now."

George was looking skeptical. "I had to give you four of the strongest pain potions I had. You won't be able to take anymore for a week."

Harry nodded. "I needed them thanks."

George poked his shoulder. "I'm sure you would have needed one this morning anyway."

Harry looked at where George had poked him. Draco's love bite from last night was bright on his pale skin. Harry laughed. "Probably."

Harry was hit with a wave of nausea. He opened his mouth to gag. George jumped off the bed and grabbed a trash can in the corner. He had it shoved under Harry's face but Harry doubled over his back began to quiver as a new wave of pain shot down his spine.

Jasper was up grabbing Harry's arm. "Harry, I can feel your pain. What is it?"

"I think my inheritance is coming. I think the potion worked better than Griphook thought it would. I can feel my body changing. Everyone get out of the room. Please…. Bloody RUN! MY MAGIC… I CAN'T HOLD IT!"

Everyone began to run out of the room. Harry stumbled trying to stand. He needed to make it out of the house. He slowly made his way to the window and reached out gripping the broom like a lifeline. He stopped catching his breath and tried to push the magic back inside his core. The pain was breathtaking. He ignored it and thought of everyone downstairs. He used his body weight and the rest of his energy and slammed into the glass. The window shattered. He fell against his broom and held on as he flew outside. He made it to the tree line before he lost his grip and skidded to the ground. Merlin, it would be seconds nothing would keep this from stopping.

Power ripped out of him shredding the trees around him. He watched as wood exploded raining down around him as his back pulsed. He was splintering apart. He screamed. It sounded inhuman to even his ears. He let it roar out of him as he tore up the ground with his hands. Cracks reverberated from his back as pain rippled down his spine. His back had to be splitting. He didn't think he was going to survive this. He'd survived the war and now he was going to die alone as his body transformed. He wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it but whimpered instead. He felt darkness take him as he lay on the ground panting.

He jerked up seconds later. He looked down at his body expecting to see himself in pieces or at least cleaved in two. What he saw made his jaw drop. This was not happening.

"Accio pajama pants."

Harry slid them on and picked up his broom before stomping back to the house. This was not happening. They were all waiting inside. He strode through the door furious and took in the faces around him. They all stared at him in wide open mouth shock. He could not believe this.

"Harry, you look bloody gorgeous." Draco finally spoke.

Harry snarled and for the first time sounded feral.

That took everyone back a step.

"I have fucking wings, Draco."

As if his wings heard him, they puffed out. He groaned. He sat down in the floor where he was at. He ignored the table that fell over as his wings connected. No one spoke.

Draco moved to him. He could feel the jolt of power from Draco and recognized him as a mate. Harry almost sighed in relief. Draco felt it too and hummed in response. They both turned to Edward. Edward was watching the interaction. Edward moved to him and he felt the same recognition Draco smiled.

"We are mates."

Edward breathed a sigh of relief and sat with Harry in the floor. As soon as their hands connected, Harry jerked. Edward's mind ripped open and he felt Edward's relief and joy to be his mate. Harry dropped his hand. "I could hear your thoughts."

Edward smirked as Draco sat with them. When all three of their hands connected, Harry moaned and fell back hitting the floor and knocked a painting off the wall.

"Sorry, Esme." He mumbled through his haze.

Esme laughed. "You are all three mates?"

Draco hummed again. Edward smiled at her, "Yes."

"Winky."

Pop. Winky appeared beside Harry. "Master Black! You have wings! Master Black, you are a…" She stopped speaking and walked to his wings fingering the feathers. Harry was too dazed to care. "I sense Veela traits, elf traits and some angelic powers."

Draco and George's mouths fell open. "Harry, you have more inheritances that anyone I've read about. Your mother must have had creature blood. She could not have been a true muggle."

Winky was staring at Harry very strangely. Harry turned to her letting go of both Edward and Draco so he could concentrate. "Winky, why are you looking at me like that?"

Winky's eyes got even bigger than they usually did. "Master Black…"

"Yes Winky."

"She leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Master Black, you is with child."

Harry froze so did every vampire in the room that heard her. Harry turned to Edward and Draco. Draco looked confused because he didn't hear Winky's revelation.

"What?" Draco demanded.

"Um… Winky. I am a man. I don't think that's possible."

George understood and busted out laughing. Everyone turned to him. "So… which one of you will be the proud papa?"

Draco's eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning. "You're pregnant?"

Harry and Edward looked at him like he was crazy. "Draco, I'm a guy."

Draco snorted so unMalfoyish Harry almost laughed. "You are a wizard. It is very possible."

"Draco whipped out his wand and pointed it at Harry then started doing some very complicated spells. George joined him. After a few minutes, a parchment appeared. Harry snapped it out of the air before anyone else could touch it.

Pregnancy – Positive

Fetus – 2

Father Fetus 1 – Edward Masen Cullen

Father Fetus 2- Draco Lucius Malfoy Black

"I think I'm going to pass out."

Draco snapped the parchment out of his hand and moved to read it with Edward. Both of their mouths dropped open as they looked at the page. Draco handed the parchment to Carlisle as he walked over. Carlisle stared at the page then handed it to Esme.

"Twins!" She screamed and Rosalie and Alice joined her looking at the parchment.

Harry looked back to Edward and Draco then passed out.

Winky raised her little hand to Harry's head. "Master is fine. He just unconscious."

Emmett walked over to them and looked down at Edward. "Way to go bro."

Edward snarled at him. "Will he survive this Carlisle?"

Carlisle looked down to Harry's unconscious form. "I don't know anything about wizards or creature inheritances. I don't think I am equipped to answer that question son."

Draco moved to pick up Harry. He was covered in blood from his transformation and his wings still had fluid stuck to them. "George, we need someone we can trust."

George looked at him. "We need Poppy."

Jacob walked into the house. "I can smell blood. Is everyone okay?"

Jacob saw the scene below him and Harry's wings splayed on the floor. "What the hell did I miss?"

"Harry's pregnant." George spoke walking to his new mate. "I'm going to have to go back to Hogwarts."

"Will Poppy keep our secret?"

"I think she will Harry is one of her favorites. He had his own bed in the hospital wing. I think Poppy will help us." George replied to Draco.

Andromeda was taking in the entire scene with Teddy in her arms. Teddy was pointing at the dragons that had curled around Harry's feet. She sat Teddy down on the floor and watched as the small dragons walked to him and curled around him. Teddy squealed and began petting them to the dragon's content. She decided then that Teddy would stay and she would go back home. She would come back and visit, but Teddy had chosen Harry. Tonks had been adamant, let Teddy make the choice. Lupin had simply said Harry would always put Teddy first and his love would engulf Teddy. Harry's heart was simply too big to do anything but love unconditionally.

"George, I will go back with you and help you speak to Poppy. I have decided to let Teddy stay with Harry."

The entire room froze. Rosalie was shaking with happiness. Teddy would stay and there would be babies in the house. She couldn't be happier. She walked to Andromeda and took her hand. "You have given us all a great gift. Teddy is family to all of us not just Harry."

Andromeda smiled. "I know. That is why I know I made the right decision. Harry was right. In our world, Teddy would always be watched and would have prejudice thrown at him. Here he can be himself and only be loved."

Harry began to stir. He jerked up out of Draco's lap. "It wasn't a dream was it?"

Draco shook his head and kissed him. "No, you are caring twins."

Harry groaned and laid back down. "I need a bath."

Draco helped him up. Harry noticed Teddy on the floor with the dragons. "What is my boy doing?"

Harry reached down picking him up. The dragons growled and crawled up Harry's leg trying to get attention too. Harry rolled his eyes at Teddy. "Attention seekers, those two."

Teddy giggled and clapped his hands. "Da."

Harry looked over at Andromeda. She nodded. "I'm going back to England. I hope you won't mind me visiting."

Harry looked at her dumbstruck. "And Teddy?"

"He has chosen you, Mr. Potter."

Harry was thunderstruck. "He can stay?"

She nodded as tears began to form in Harry's eyes. He took the few steps to Andromeda and hugged her. "I can never tell you how much this means to me."

She laughed. "You will have your hands full. At least, you will have more than one mate to help you."

Harry looked down to Teddy who was flashing his hair red. Harry laughed. "Okay son. I'm going to take a bath. Will you stay with Auntie Rosalie?"

Rosalie beamed beside him and held out her hands for Teddy. He giggled and turned his head golden blond like Rosalie and held out his arms. Rosalie laughed and took the squirming Teddy in her arms then walked to the kitchen with Esme and Alice in tow.

Harry swayed on his feet arms caught him but he didn't look back. He was led up the stairs and into the bathroom. He watched Draco charm the tub bigger before he was pushed under the shower head by Edward. Each of them took a wing while Harry stood under the water. They cleaned his wings careful. They were still sensitive and Harry squirmed moaning when they hit sensitive areas that caused his body to shrink in pain. They slowed down and when he was finally clean, Draco put a stopper in the bottom of the tub and turned the water on.

Edward grabbed Harry's elbows and helped him sit. Harry wanted the wings gone and everyone was shocked when they shrank and disappeared into his back.

Feeling more comfortable he sat. Edward moved sitting behind him as Draco moved sitting in front of him. Their legs tangled and he relaxed as the expanded tub filled.

Harry jolted when he felt hands begin to caress his stomach. He looked up and saw Draco running his fingers over his skin.

"You're pregnant Harry. Aren't you happy?'

Harry looked at him. "Scared."

Draco's face fell. Harry hated to see the joy slip from his face. "Harry, you don't have to keep them."

Harry looked at him horrified. "Draco, I can be scared but I will not kill our children."

Draco frown turned into a brilliant smile. His hands ran over Harry's stomach again. Cold hands joined his. He leaned back against Edward and turned to see his face. Draco and Edward's hands were linked on his stomach.

"Are you okay with this?"

Edward leaned down kissing Harry's lips. "I never thought to have a family. When you literally popped up in the woods and then Teddy came I thought maybe, maybe I would get to have you and now all of us together. It is more than I could have ever hoped for."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Edward turned to Draco and squeezed his hand as he spoke. Draco moved leaning over Harry and kissed Edward. Harry watched them as the kiss turned from sweet to something more in a few seconds. He felt Edward's cock begin to thicken between them.

Harry reached over and ran his fingers over Draco. Draco hissed into Edward's mouth before he looked down at Harry.

"Stand up Draco."

Draco moved standing in front of Harry.

"You are going to fuck my mouth, dragon."

Draco's eyes slit in lust. Harry moved getting on his knees and leaned over licking the tip of Draco's cock. Draco closed his eyes and moaned as Harry slid open his lips and moved his tongue down the vein of Draco's shaft. He hummed in satisfaction as Draco jerked under the ministrations. Edward watching the sight before him moved spreading Harry open and licked his tongue over Harry's quivering hole.

Harry moaned as he took Draco deep into his mouth.

"Fuck Harry." Draco spat as he thrust into the heat of Harry's mouth.

Harry relaxed his throat as he was fucked open by Edward's tongue and Draco's shaft. Harry moaned again when Edward moved lifting up slamming into the tight pucker still stretched from last night.

Water lapped over the tub unnoticed by anyone as Edward pounded into Harry slamming deliciously into his sweet spot. Harry reared back dropping Draco with an erotic pop. Edward leaned over Harry and took Draco in his mouth. Draco moaned then reached down grabbing Harry and stroked him until white fluid shot into the water. Draco pulled out of Edward's mouth long enough to shoot streams of fluid over Edward's chest and Harry's back. Seeing his mates release, Edward rocked back slamming into Harry and filled him to the brim.

Harry relaxed waving his hand and casting a cleansing charm. He sat back and cast a heating charm on the water. Edward and Draco relaxed back into the water.

"We completed the bond Harry. We are now fully bonded."

Harry only hummed as blood raced back into his flagging erection. How was it possible to still be horny? Draco smirked.

Draco's hand slid over sliding back into his tight heat. "Do you want me to stop?"

Harry shook his head no and felt Edward's hand reach around and grab his swollen cock. "No… Draco… Edward…"

Draco curled his finger touching his sweet spot and slamming into it like a hammer as Edward's hand moved in front of him. In seconds, he was spurting in the water again finally sated.

"Our little angel is beautiful, isn't he vampire?"

00000000000000000000000000000000

Edward growled and bit Harry's neck marking him. Draco leaned up and bit into the bruise from last night. They both marked him as Harry collapsed against Edward's chest content.

They all sat content until Edward slid out of the tub getting dressed. Draco cleaned the bathroom and the water on the floor as Harry laughed at their mess. Edward rolled his eyes at them then walked out to get Harry and Draco clothes. He returned quickly and helped Harry dress. He was still sore from the inheritance. He couldn't fight sleep and was easily convinced back to bed.

Rosalie and Edward promised to watch over Teddy and the dragons while he slept. Draco raced off to find George to talk about him traveling back to Hogwarts. They didn't want to worry Harry so they let him sleep. Harry passed out as soon as he hit his pillow.

Winky summoned Griphook as soon as Draco headed downstairs. Griphook was now in charge of Weasley's vault along with Draco and Harry's vaults. He was extremely pleased with this.

George packed his trunk and planned to put Lee in charge of the Diagon Alley shop when he returned. He informed Draco and Esme of wanting to stay here now that he found his mate. Everyone, especially Jacob and Emmett, were ecstatic by the news.

Harry woke with George and Andromeda already gone. Emmett and Jacob were on full pout mode. Jacob had stayed at the house until Harry woke and made sure he was okay before returning home with promises to return and check on him. The days progressed. They relaxed and tried to get the house in order. The construction was happening at an alarming pace for muggles. Draco was already planning on ordering more supplies he would need for his potions lab. As the days progressed, Edward and Draco began to hover. They were shoved so far up Harry's arse he was about to snap. He was pregnant not an invalid.

Esme was coaxing Harry to eat again when he finally had enough. He looked around the room, grabbed Teddy from Rosalie, and stuffed the dragons into the diaper bag. He grabbed food and a bottle for Teddy. Harry Malfoy glared at anyone who came near him and snarled threateningly at Draco and Edward.

"I'm taking a walk. YOU WILL LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The argument began but Harry ignored them and apparated outside.

Teddy was excited. Harry, now that he could breathe, thought about where he would go. He headed to La Push beach.

He apparated to the woods outside the beach. No one was around. He walked out of the trees sitting the blanket on the beach and let Teddy relax. He was there for several minutes before Jacob showed up. Harry fell back on the blanket as the dragons hissed in frustration at his swift fall.

"I can't escape can I?"

Jacob laughed. "I didn't tell them you were here. I was sitting by the edge and saw you walk out of the trees?"

Harry nodded.

"Why the running?"

"They are hovering and I know they need to do this, so I am going to escape when I feel like the walls are closing in."

Teddy began to snore as Jacob and Harry watched the water lap against the shore. They both sat back enjoying the quiet.

"Harry, there is this sadness in George."

"I don't know what I should tell you. George's family was my honorary family once I met his younger brother; George's family consists of several brothers and one sister."

Harry stopped talking wondering if he should speak. George was truly a brother to him since he'd spent time in the burrow. George and Fred had rescued him from the house in the flying car and had never pressured him about his home life or anything else. They'd just accepted and loved him. It was why he was so easily to forgive them for all of their pranks. Merlin, he missed Fred.

"George had a brother that he was really close too. He was lost in the final battle. He will tell you about him when he's ready. Jacob, don't push him. He hasn't had time to grieve. He will need you when he does."

"Have you grieved, Harry?"

"No, but for the last two years, I feel like all I've done is grieve." Harry stopped and heard the crack in his voice as he continued to talk. "I found out the friends I was closest to betrayed me. The remaining man I thought of as family died and now I can't grieve because I am a father." Harry laughed without humor. "And now, I am going to be a mom."

They both relaxed as Teddy slept on. Harry shared his lunch with Jacob. They ate before Jacob took him walking through the woods. Jacob gave him time to think and let the idea of what changes could be possible. Jacob even took Teddy when he fell asleep. Harry snorted when he caught Jacob sniffing him. Jacob blushed before smiling and whispered. "He smells like pack."

The dragons were positioned at Harry's shoulders. They spread their wings enjoying the smells around them and would wrap around his neck occasionally. He tried to ignore them and the whispered parcel tongue between them. They were starting to understand more and more. He had no idea what to expect from them. He only hoped to hell they didn't get big enough to eat anyone. His only contact with dragons was Hagrid's previous disaster of a pet and the tournament.

Harry let his mind wonder to Draco and Edward. The man that had been his arch enemy at school and the vampire he barely knew but somehow felt like a part of himself had been made for him. He'd barely accepted the fact that he would be with two men and now he was in a family. Who said life would slow down?

Life had never been more confusing.

Harry stopped when they reached the small stream that was the line between the Cullen and the wolves.

"With you being with George and me with Edward, we should redo the treaty. This is about ridicules. What if something happened and we loose someone because no one can cross. They would respect your land and not feed on it. You need to do something Jacob."

Jacob looked at him and tried to ignore Harry's words but couldn't. His prejudice towards the vamps was gone. He no longer saw things as he had before.

"I'm going to talk to dad."

Harry smiled. He took Teddy from Jacob's grip and slid him easily in his arms. He smiled back at Jacob. "Thanks for today."

Harry apparated home.

Edward was pacing in the living room with Draco hunched over the papers behind him. They both turned facing him as Rosalie walked to him taking a sleepy Teddy. Edward's eyes were black when he stalked over to Harry.

"You need to feed."

Edward snarled as Draco walked over his Malfoy sneer adamant. "HARRY JAMES FUCKING POTTER, I WILL TIE YOU THE FUCK DOWN IF YOU LEAVE THE FUCK AGAIN WITHOUT LETTING US KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!"

Harry snarled back at him. His wings burst out of his back ripping his shirt open. Magic whipped around the room. He walked over his arms whipped out. He picked up Draco and Edward by their necks and began to shake.

Edward barely flinched.

Harry apparated them outside away from the house. He dropped them both. Draco ripped air into his lungs. Harry snarled at Edward.

"Feed."

Edward's black eyes stared at him furious before he left with vampire speed and headed back into the woods.

"Was that really fucking necessary?" Draco sneered, his hand still rubbing his abused neck.

Harry stood refusing to speak. Huffing, Harry ignored Draco and sat. His wings still flared behind him. Draco dropped on the ground in front of him.

"You left us."

"I'm being smothered."

Draco leaned forward and took his lips. "You have two mates now. You will have to learn that we care and are going to take care of you."

Harry was looking down at his hands refusing to meet his eyes. Draco moved sliding his body closer until he slid on Harry's lap.

"I don't know how to do this Draco."

Draco looked down at him and smiled. He looked ridicules sitting in Harry's lap. They both snickered as Edward returned. Edward raised an eyebrow at them as he sat down beside them.

Harry turned to him. "Feel better?"

Edward snarled looking away from him. He was pouting. Harry rolled his eyes at Draco.

"I know you both are going to be protective shites but I'm going to also throw fits." He smirked. "And you have to deal with it because I'm delicate."

Draco looked at Harry then burst into laughter.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

All of the blood drained from Harry's face as he turned to a furious Poppy. Draco snickered. "You are so dead."


End file.
